Friendship is magic
by Amy 'Sparkly' moonlight
Summary: This is after the whole Gaea war...thing. Nico is always alone, until he finally finds someone who's like him. Follow them and the seven as they make a very strong friendship.
1. The dam flashbacks

**Friendship is Magic**

**Characters:**

**Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon**

**Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena**

**Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter**

**Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite**

**Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus**

**Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto**

**Frank Zhang, Son of Mars**

**Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus**

**Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades**

**(OC) Glitter, Daughter of Poseidon/Neptune**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the story, this is my first fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except for my own character) Uncle Rick does.**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

It was late in the afternoon and I was sitting in a room with Annabeth and the rest of the guys, while Glitter was in a kitchen preparing some Ice-cream.

Maybe it's stupid, a bunch of demigods in the same room eating something that has sugar. At least Annabeth, Thalia and Hazel refused.

Finally, Glitter came with the Ice-cream and we all started eating.

Of course, my Ice-cream was blueberry. Jason's was vanilla, Nico's was dark chocolate, Piper's was strawberry, Frank's was cookies & cream, Leo had a weird mix and Glitter's was milk chocolate.

I think my Ice-cream was too sweet, but it didn't bother me much since I ate it all.

Then things started getting very weird, Nico started giggling, Piper started talking about giving everyone a makeover (that's scary).

Then after that, my mind went blank.

**Annabeth's POV:**

Okay, I kept trying to look cool while everyone was eating Ice-cream.

What would happen if they go out of control and get themselves killed? That would be a big problem. I glanced first at Percy.

"Percy, are you okay?" I asked.

He looked at me with that grin he always has when he does something stupid.

"I like horses."

"Oh my gods, me too!" Shrieked Glitter.

Which was odd, she barely even talked.

"Okay, this is not normal." I said.

I walked over to Thalia who looked annoyed.

"Thals, I need your help!"

"YOU need help." She said.

"Well what do we do? I asked her.

She started thinking and her eyes lit up.

"I've got an idea, be right back."

She left, a minute later she came back with a cooking pan.

"Thalia, we don't have time to cook." I told her.

"Trust me."

Right after that, she knocked Leo out cold...I couldn't believe it, Thalia actually knocked Leo with a pan.

"Are you insane?!" I screamed.

"No, I'm Thalia." She said calmly.

She walked over to Percy, who was dancing terribly and knocked him out.

Before he could hit the floor, I grabbed him gently and placed him down on the couch (which obviously was there).

I turned and saw Nico and Piper on the floor unconscious.

"Thalia, what the Hades!" I said while she knocked Jason.

"Sorry little brother, it was for your own good." She said.

"Annabeth, can you help me with Frank?" Asked Hazel.

She followed Thalia's actions a managed to knock out Frank.

"Sure." I said.

I helped her carry Frank, who had turned into a bear. I heard a loud noise behind me,

I looked and Glitter was on the floor.

"I think we all learned something today." Said Thalia.

"That knocking people out helps in many situations?" Hazel guessed.

"No, we learned that half-bloods can't have sugar." I said.

"Oh...well that too."

**Hazel's POV:**

I was worried about Frank. I mean, I've never seen him like this. With all of our adventures together this has never happened.

I just placed (practically dragged) him down by the couch and approached towards Nico who was lying in the floor.

I grabbed his wrists and dragged him to one bean bag and placed him there. I checked on him to see if he was okay, which he was. Then Annabeth dragged Leo and Glitter.

When Thalia finished drawing a mustache on Percy, we went to watch some TV.

I should tell you how Thalia and I met:

~_Flashback_~

I was at Camp Half-Blood with Frank, while Annabeth gave us a tour.

While I was walking, I saw Jason talking to a girl. She had black hair and electric blue eyes like Jason.

When Annabeth saw her, she smiled and ran over to them and hugged her. Frank and I followed.

"Um...hi." I said.

"Oh hey! Frank, Hazel. This is Thalia, my sister." Jason said pointing at Thalia.

"Hi." She said.

She looked cool, she had a silver circlet on her head. Then I realized, she was a hunter.

She started talking about how stupid Percy was on a quest they went together once.

Later, a girl with brown hair and a tough look came.

"Has anyone seen those Stolls, They have sabotaged our cabin!" She said angrily.

"No we haven't seen them." Said Thalia.

"Hey Frank. This is Clarisse, she's a daughter of Ares." Said Annabeth.

"I can see that." He said and turned to her. "So... I guess you're my sister, sort of."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Frank, son of Mars." Frank said.

"Mmmm, interesting."

She looked to her left.

"Aha! Those Stolls, I'm gonna pulverize them!"

She ran away.

~_End of flashback, Next day_~

**Nico's POV:**

I woke up and groaned, my head was pounding. I placed my hand on the back of my head, and there was a bump.

I tried to move and I felt something on top of me. It was Glitter. Oh great, what a coincidence.

I don't think she likes me much, ever since we met. It went like this:

~_Flashback_~

I was at Walmart, I was looking for... Stuff and I bumped into someone. It was a girl and she was looking at some glitter...um...thingies, but they fell in the floor and made a mess. She looked up at me.

"Are you kidding me?!" She shouted at me. "That was the last one!"

"I'm sorry." I told her.

I didn't cared much, since I thought she was a normal person.

"Sorry?!" she snapped. "I've come a long way here, then this happens, and all I get is a 'sorry'?!"

She kept wasting my time. So I ignored her and left. That was a terrible mistake.

I decided to stay the night at camp. Once I got there, I went straight to my cabin.

The next day, I woke up and I was completely covered in glitter. I got scared, did the girl at Walmart did this?

I heard a knock on the door, so I got up and opened it. It was Percy.

"Hey Nico... What happened to you?" He asked.

"It's nothing, what do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Well I thought you could meet my half-sister, she's new here." He said smiling. "She doesn't talk much either."

"Okay?" I said confused.

Then I saw her, the girl from Walmart.

She looked at me.

"Hi." She said in a low voice and stretched out her hand.

I shook it and looked at her wide eyed.

Percy looked like he suspected something, but then smiled.

"I'll just leave you two here. Nico would you mind showing her at camp? I need to find Annabeth."

He said that and left.

"Have I seen you somewhere?" She asked.

"You did this!" I said pointing at myself.

"Maybe."

"And how come you don't talk much, since yesterday you were literally screaming at me?!"

She didn't answer.

"Whatever." I got out of my cabin.

I showed her the camp while everyone whispered about me. Probably because I was still covered in glitter, but I didn't care. Somehow, the girl noticed.

"Sorry." She said. "About that."

I turned to face her.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Glitter."

"Glitter, you're kidding me?"

"Do you have a problem?"

"Well, It's not everyday you see someone named Glitter."

"Okay then, what's your name?"

"Nico."

"Does that stand for something?" She asked.

"Do you have a problem?"

"No...just show me around."

We kept moving. I showed her the rest of the camp, and then I went back to my cabin.

~_End of flashback_~

I look around again and saw Percy on the couch with a mustache? Frank on the floor, Leo right next to me, Piper and Jason on some chairs.

"Glitter, wake up!" I whispered in her ear.

"What?" She said sleepily.

"Do you mind getting off me?"

She realized she was on top of me, and she did the most logical thing to do...she pushed me to the floor.

"I'll try to wake the others." She started. "And don't say a word about this."

"Why would I?"

"I don't know...c'mon."

They wouldn't wake up, so we just left the room after looking at Percy's mustache.

Once we were outside we saw Annabeth and Hazel cooking breakfast, while Thalia was on the couch. She looked at me.

"Well look who finally woke up." She said.

She saw Glitter standing behind me and smiled.

"I'm guessing you too had fun last night."

"No!" I said. "It wasn't like that!" Thalia laughed.

"Of course it wasn't." She winked.

I walked to the table and sat down.

"You feeling okay, Nico?" Asked Hazel.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, because I made you pancakes!" She smiled and handed me the plate.

"Hey Glitter, would you like chocolate chips in your pancakes?" Asked Annabeth.

She nodded.

"Well, here you go." Annabeth handed her the plate.

"Now, can we talk about what happened yesterday?" Asked Thalia.

"I don't remember." I said.

Glitter sat silently and ate her pancakes. Then Percy, Jason and Piper entered the room.

"Hey Glitter, did you put extra sugar in the Ice-cream?" Percy asked.

Everyone looked at Glitter.

"It was an accident!" She said.

"Yeah right."

"No really it was, it went like this."

~_Flashback (In Glitter's POV)_~

I was serving the last cup of ice-cream and I accidentally moved a bag of sugar and it spilled on top of everything.

I tried to shake off as much as I could and then I entered the room where the guys were waiting for me. We all ate and I don't remember what else happened.

_~End of flashback (Back to Nico's POV)~_

When she finished the story, everyone had their mouths open except for me.

"You didn't just gave them Ice-cream, you gave them pure sugar too!" Screamed Annabeth at her.

"Sorry!"

"Ok, calm down!" Said Percy. "Accidents happen all the time."

"Fine." Said Annabeth trying to calm down.

"Hey guys, what happened and why does Percy have a mustache?" Asked Frank.

"Wait what?!" Percy said and left.

"Hey Frank." Said Hazel and hugged him.

"What, no hug for me?" Said Leo who was right next to me.

"Where did you come from?" Said Thalia.

"From the magical world of Harry Potter!"

They all started laughing. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Very funny."

"It is." Said Hazel laughing.

"Whatever, why don't we go to camp? The hunters must be waiting for me."

"Oh c'mon, you said we were staying for two days." Whined Percy who came back without his mustache.

I should explain this part:

~_Flashback_~

I was at camp when Percy, Annabeth and Thalia came running towards me.

"Nico, where are you going?" Asked Percy.

I shrugged again...I should stop shrugging.

"Why are you asking?"

"We thought you could come with us, to take a break from all the demigod stuff."

"I don't know."

"Oh c'mon, it'll be fun!" Thalia said.

"Whatever."

They all smiled and dragged me to the group. They were already ready to go, and they expected that I was coming.

"Hey! You agreed to come didn't you?" Asked Jason.

"Yes." I said.

I looked at Percy who was talking to Glitter in a distance.

"Please!" Percy pleaded, but she shook her head.

"Percy, I already said I was staying." She said.

She started walking away but Percy stopped her.

"C'mon Glitter, it's not so bad." He said reassuring her.

"I don't want to go."

"Please, do it for me. I'm your brother!"

She sighed.

"Fine."

She looked at me, and I realized I was hearing their conversation. I quickly looked away. Percy came walking towards us dragging Glitter with him.

"Well, who's ready to go?!" He asked.

~_line break_~

Argus, the guy with eyes all over his body, drove us to a House that was close to the beach.

"Okay, we're here." Annabeth said.

"Well, let's get this show started." Said Leo clapping his hands.

~_End of flashback_~

"Yeah, and that was yesterday and now counting today." Thalia continued.

"Okay fine, but you clean the house." I said.

Everybody jumped, they probably forgot that I was there...again.

We finished packing and Piper Iris-messaged camp to pick us up. Then, we were on our way back.

Once we got to camp, we went our separate ways.

**To be continued...**


	2. Our bodies switched!

**A/N: Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except for Glitter) Rick owns it.**

* * *

**Piper's POV:**

I woke up at the Aphrodite cabin, then the Aphrodite kids and I did our usual routines.

While we were doing that, I checked the calendar and saw that it was friday. Which means...the Aphrodite girls get to choose a person and give them a makeover.

This happened because I made a deal with them about something.

"Okay guys, it's friday. After breakfast you get to choose the person you want to give a makeover." I said.

All the Aphrodite girls shrieked.

We formed a line and left to have breakfast. I saw Jason at his table and waved at him. He smiled and waved back, I love him...a lot. When we finished eating, the Aphrodite girls started searching who to give a makeover.

I spotted Glitter walking towards her cabin. I wanted to tell her to run and hide but it was too late, they were already talking about what to do with her. One of them came towards me.

"We choose that girl, can you tell her to come?" She said pointing at Glitter.

I gulped.

"Sure, be right back." I said.

I started walking toward Glitter.

"Hey Glitter, what are you doing?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"Why?" She asked.

"Oh...well. I wanted to show you something at the Aphrodite cabin, Wanna come?"

She nodded, and we walked to the Aphrodite cabin.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

She didn't say anything and then the Aphrodite girls grabbed Glitter and took her inside. Glitter started screaming.

"Glitter, I'm so sorry. It was a deal!" I said feeling guilty.

"Hey um...Piper, what's going on?" Said a voice behind me.

I turned and saw that Jason was there.

"They're giving Glitter a makeover." I said.

"Why exactly?"

"It was a deal I made with them."

"Oh." He changed expression. "Well, I thought you wanted to walk around camp."

"Yeah, sure. I might as well be somewhere else when Glitter comes out of there."

Jason smiled.

"Let's go."

~_Few minutes later_~

**Percy's POV:**

I was walking around the cabins, until I see Glitter walk out of the Aphrodite cabin. She had makeup on and she was wearing a dress. I ran towards her.

"Glitter, what happened?" I asked.

She didn't answer.

"Did they do that to you?"

She nodded.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Do you want to change?"

"They took my clothes."

"You can borrow mine if you want."

"Wouldn't they be too big?"

"How old are you again?" I asked.

"Fourteen."

"Well, let's ask someone who's your age."

"Everyone I know here is sixteen or seventeen."

"Yeah...let's find Annabeth. She knows what to do."

We walked to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door.

Malcolm, one of Annabeth's siblings, opened the door.

"Hey Percy, Looking for Annabeth?"

"Yeah, is she here?"

"Yes, come on in." He gave us way for the door.

We found Annabeth on her bed reading a book. She looked up.

"Hey Seaweed brain. Hey Glitter...did the Aphrodite girls give you a makeover?"

"Yeah, do you have any clothes she could borrow?" I asked.

"I don't think she's my size." She said.

"But do you know anyone that is her age and size?"

"Well...no, but there is one that is almost her age...and maybe size."

"Who?" Asked Glitter.

"Nico Di Angelo."

**Nico's POV:**

I was at my cabin taking a nap, until I hear someone knocking on the door. Why couldn't people leave me alone?

I opened the door.

"What do you want?! Can't I have my dearly needed sleep?" I asked.

"Jeesh, we just need to ask you something." Said Percy.

"What is it?"

"Can Glitter borrow some of your clothes?"

"Um...why does she want my clothes. I'm a boy, and she's a girl."

"There has been an...incident and you're the only demigod close to her age."

"How old is she?"

"Fourteen." Glitter said standing behind them.

"Okay?"

I walked to one of my drawers and took out a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Here you go." I said and handed the clothes.

"Thanks..." She took the clothes and left.

"So, Nico..." Percy started, but I closed the door on his face.

I still could hear him outside.

"Percy, Glitter is going to have a bad time." Annabeth said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because she has permanent makeup."

"Oh, that's going to be rough."

When they left, I walked to my bed and fell asleep.

~_Next day_~

I came out of my cabin and saw Glitter with my clothes on. She looked weird. I don't think black would be her color.

I put the thought aside and walked towards her.

"Um...I'm guessing you don't mind wearing my clothes?"

"Whatever." She said.

We both stood there awkwardly in the middle of camp, until Leo came.

"Hey guys! Wanna see something cool I built?" He asked excitedly.

We both shrugged.

"Oh c'mon Glitter, not you too!" He said. "Is it because you're wearing Nico's clothes?"

Glitter looked up at him.

"No."

"Really? Cause you look just like this guy." Leo responded pointing at me.

Glitter looked at me and then down to her clothes.

"So?"

"Whatever, let's go down to bunker 9!" Leo said and dragged us to the forest.

"Don't you two get tired of being dragged around?" Leo asked.

We looked at each other.

"Yes."

We got to bunker 9 and Leo showed us a weird machine.

"Behold! The switch body-ator!" Leo said showing us the machine.

"It lets you switch bodies with anyone you like!" He said.

"Does it work?" I asked.

"Not sure, that's why you're here!" Leo said.

"No way in Hades!" Glitter said.

"Hey!" I said. "That's offensive!"

"Whatever guys, are you going to get in there or not?" Leo asked.

"NO!" We shouted.

"Oh c'mon. Please!" He whined.

"No way!" Glitter said.

"People are so complicated sometimes." Leo said.

"I don't care, I'm not getting inside that thing."

"But-but guys!"

We started walking away. But in the corner of my eye, I could see Leo pulling something out of his belt. A second later, we were in a trap.

"Leo, get us out!"

"Not until I try my new machine with you guys."

"But why us?!"

"You were the first people I saw. So I thought, why not use these two...PERFECT!"

*cricket chirping*

"Anyway, let's go!"

He started moving us towards the machine.

"I swear, this better not be painful." Glitter murmured.

Once we were in the machine, Leo closed the doors and started pushing some buttons.

I started feeling dizzy and blacked out.

~_One minute later_~

I woke up I felt weird, I look to my right and see myself unconscious on the floor.

"Leo..."

I stopped, this wasn't my voice.

I look down and I saw Glitter's body with my clothes. Then MY body started moving.

"What the?!...I'm in your body and you're in my body!" It said.

"Wait. Glitter is that you?" I asked.

"Yes."

"It worked, It actually worked!" Leo said happily. "You're ready to go!"

"I'm not leaving until I get my body back!" Glitter said.

"Oh...well, it's gonna take some time for the machine to recharge."

"What?!"

"I said, it's going to..." Leo started.

"We know!"

"Well bye! Have a good day!"

He pulled a lever and we both flew out of there.

We were both in the sky about to fall...probably to our deaths, with our bodies switched...can this day get any worse?

Luckily, Jason saw us and flew to our rescue. He got ahold of both of us, and settled us down on the ground.

"Too close..." Glitter said.

"Uh...Nico are you okay?" Jason asked.

"I'm not Nico, I'm Glitter." Glitter said.

"What?" Jason said confused.

"I'm Nico." I said.

Jason shook his head.

"No, YOU are Nico..." He pointed at Glitter in my body "and YOU are Glitter." He pointed at me.

"This is gonna take a while." Glitter said.

"I'm going to my cabin." I said.

"No, you're not going anywhere with my body." Glitter said.

"Guys, are you okay? I'm going to get help." Jason said.

Jason turned and walked away.

"This is bad, this is bad!" Glitter said pacing around.

"Don't do that." I told her.

She stopped and looked at me.

"Fine, but you're changing clothes."

"What?! No!"

"Yes!"

"No!

"Yes!"

"No! For Hades sake!"

Glitter grabbed my shirt and started dragging me to her cabin.

We were on the steps, she knocked on the door and Percy opened.

I think you got the idea of what he saw.

He pushed Glitter off me and pinned her to the wall, practically choking her.

"Nico, what are you doing?!" He shouted.

"I'm not Nico!" She said.

"I know I may be stupid, but not too stupid to fall for that!"

"You have to believe me!"

"How am I supposed to believe you!"

"Can't. Breathe."

Percy pushed her away and ran over to me.

"Are you okay Glitter?" He asked.

"I'm not Glitter, It's Nico!" I said.

"Huh?"

"Leo used a machine to switch out bodies!" I said.

"Oh..." He said.

He turned and Glitter was on the floor breathing heavily. He walked over to her and helped her get up.

"Glitter, I'm sorry. I thought you were Nico."

"I'm fine."

We stood quiet.

"Anyway, what is it?" Percy asked.

"What's what?"

"Why did you come?"

"I need to change...I mean, Nico needs to change. Ugh, this is confusing." Glitter said.

"Um, how exactly are you gonna do that?" Percy said.

"I'll think of something." Glitter said.

"What?!" I said.

"What did you expect? That I was gonna let you change clothes on MY body by yourself?" She said.

"Well...no."

"Exactly, let's go."

We entered the cabin and Glitter took a pair of clothes and threw them at me.

"Here, I had to get another pair of clothes because of...what happened." She said.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Not sure."

"Well think of something."

"I don't know."

She started thinking and her expression changed.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"I can't...this is too weird."

"Do what?" I asked.

Percy knocked on the door.

"You two okay in there?" He asked.

"Uh...we're fine Percy, we just have some difficulties." Said Glitter.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes."

Percy came in and studied us for a moment.

"So, you haven't done anything?"

"It's hard." I said.

"Yeah, I know that. That's why I brought the guys with me."

Annabeth appeared on the door and came in followed by Hazel, Piper, Jason and Frank.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"Glitter and I got our bodies switched. Now we don't know what to do." I explained.

"Oh, that's rough. Can we help?" Hazel said.

"Can you?" I asked.

"Well we can figure something out. You said that your bodies switched, right?"Annabeth started.

"So, Glitter is in your body..." Piper said and pointed at me.

"And you're on Glitter's body." Hazel said and pointed at Glitter.

"And that means, you didn't change bodies. You switched minds, and practically you two turned the opposite gender." Annabeth finished.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" We asked.

"Well, you have to get used to each others bodies until then."

"WHAT?!" Glitter and I screamed.

"It's okay, you don't have to be scared. I think it's time you two learned about this stuff. And besides, we're here to help." Annabeth said pointing at the group.

"No, I'm too young to know about this 'stuff' you're talking about." Glitter said.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you." Percy said.

Percy walked over to me and hugged me.

"Percy, you're hugging the wrong body." I said.

"Oh...this is confusing."

He let go of me and hugged Glitter.

"That looks wrong in so many ways." Said Leo who was standing in the doorway.

"You!" Glitter said pointing at Leo.

"What?" He asked.

"You did this!" She said pointing at herself.

"I don't see anything weird." Leo said.

"What are you two talking about?" Piper asked.

"He switched our bodies." I said.

"Oh."

Leo started running away, but Glitter ran after him. We all followed and found them on the beach.

"Glitter, you need to calm down!" Percy said.

"Please, there's no need into trying to kill Leo right now!" Jason said.

Glitter tried to control the water but nothing happened.

"Why doesn't it work?" Glitter asked.

"What's going on?" Frank asked.

"No...it can't be." I said.

I tried to raise the dead and nothing happened. I ran toward Leo, right next to Glitter, and I took out my sword.

"What did you do to my powers?!" Glitter asked him.

"Guys, just calm down!" Leo said.

I put my sword under his chin.

"Give us our bodies back." I said.

"It's going to take some time." He said.

"Nico, put the sword down." Percy said.

I did what he asked. Glitter stomped the floor angrily, and then the dead started to rise from the ground.

I felt a weird feeling in my gut, so I stumbled back. Behind Glitter, I saw the water getting higher and higher...then it splashed on top of us. The only people who didn't get wet was Percy and I.

"Guys...stop." Piper said trying to charmspeak even though it didn't work.

We all waited until everything was back to normal. Glitter started breathing heavily as the dead went back to where they belong, then she crumbled to the floor. I ran to see if she was okay, and she wasn't moving.

"Guys, she's extremely pale...is that normal?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, we need to get her to the infirmary." Jason said.

"Nico are you okay? You're pale too...more than usual." Hazel said.

"I-I'm not sure, I feel..."

I tried to stand up but everything went black.

**To be continued...**


	3. Superman is here?

**A/N: Here's another chapter, I really hope you like the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I think you should know by now, but okay. I don't own any of the characters, except for Glitter.**

* * *

_~One hour later~_

**Jason's POV:**

I know I've been in many weird situations, but this was far from weird.

Glitter and Nico were in the infirmary and now we're all waiting outside because Mr. D kept blabbering about us annoying him.

"Leo, why did you switch their bodies in the first place." I asked.

"I just wanted to see if my machine worked."

"Well, it did alright."

"Anyway, who's up for Hadesween?!" Leo said.

"What?"

"I said, who's up for..."

"We know!"

"Why did you ask in the first place then?"

Leo grinned.

"Oh, and I already planed everyone's costumes!" He said.

"Um, okay?"

"That's the spirit...let's go!"

Leo started marching down to his cabin and came back with a box.

Once he opened the box, it was filled with different costumes.

"Ah yes, for you Frank."

He took out a bunny costume and handed it to Frank.

"I'm not wearing that!"

"You have to, no matter what!"

"Fine." He said that and left with the costume.

"Now, Beauty Queen."

He took out a princess costume and gave it to Piper.

"Don't call me beauty queen!" She took the costume and left.

"For Annabeth."

He took out a ballerina costume and gave it to her.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Hazel."

He handed her a wizard costume.

"Percy."

He took a lake-nose monster costume and gave it to Percy.

"And now, Jason."

He took out a superman costume out of the box and gave it to me.

I went to my cabin and I changed into my costume, which was pretty stupid because I don't even look like superman.

I got out and walked towards the group who were already on they're costumes.

"How come you're not wearing a costume, Leo?"

"I am."

He was wearing he's regular clothes but with a shirt that said: Team Leo.

"So why are we doing this?" Asked Percy.

"To keep up the Hadesween spirit!"

"What exactly is Hadesween?" Asked Hazel.

"It's like a halloween, but for the gods...in Hades version."

"Oh, that makes sense." I said.

"Well Jason, are you ready?" Asked Leo.

"Ready for what?"

"Hello?! You're superman, you're supposed to fly!" He said excitedly.

"Okay, whatever you say."

I made the wind around my feet to raise me from the ground and I started flying, I had no idea what I was doing. But it was fun.

I saw Thalia walking with one of the hunters and I yelled her name.

"Thalia, over here!" I said.

Thalia looked up.

"Jason, what are you doing up there?!"

"I'm superman!"

"Get down here!" She screamed.

"No!"

"Jason Grace, you get down here or I'll zap you with lightning!"

"Okay, okay."

I landed on the ground and the guys ran towards me.

"Jason, that was awesome!" Leo said.

"That's my hero!" Piper said.

I grabbed her hand and she gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Oh, get a room!" Leo said disgusted.

"It's actually cute, don't you think Frank?" Said Hazel.

"Oh...um, yeah." He said.

"Actually, Percabeth is the cutest thing ever!" Said a random girl.

"Who are you and where do you come from?!" Asked Percy.

The girl giggled and ran away.

"What's Percabeth?" Asked Piper.

"I'm guessing it's Percy and Annabeth together." Answered Annabeth.

"Mmm, what do you think is Piper and Jason together?" Asked Piper.

"I think it's Jasper." Said Hazel.

"Yeah, me too."

"Okay, how about Hazel and Frank together?"

"Frazel." We all said in unison.

We all laughed, then Frank's stomach rumbled.

"Guys, I think we should eat." I said.

We all nodded. We went to the dining pavilion and everyone started giving us weird looks. We finished eating, and we went back to the infirmary to check on Glitter and Nico. They were already awake but they were still in chock about what happened.

"They still need to rest, it seems they used a lot of energy." Will, a boy from the Apollo cabin, said.

"Um, thanks Will." Said Percy.

"No prob. Have a good day."

We left the big house and started walking towards the cabins.

"So, are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Well you two still need to rest, and after that..." Hazel looked at Leo. "Leo will make sure you get your bodies back."

"Okay, fine." Leo said surrendering.

"You have to go to your cabins now before anyone suspects anything." Said Annabeth.

"Okay."

So that's what happened, Glitter and Nico went to sleep at their cabins.

"You know what I think, I think we should do something cool." Leo said.

"Like what?" Annabeth asked.

"Like a karaoke night!"

"What?!"

"I said, like a..."

"We know!"

"But how our we gonna do a karaoke night?" Asked Piper.

"Don't worry Piper, I've got a plan."

"What is it?"

"When we go to the camp fire, I'll just place a karaoke set with some speakers around the seats, then I'll connect them to these microphones. Okay?"

"Okay."

_~One hour later~_

We were at the campfire and I could see Leo working with some cables.

"Won't we get in trouble?" I asked.

"I don't know." Percy said.

Leo came running with a crazy grin.

"Okay guys, it's all set. Let's go!"

We sat down and Leo started getting attention from the campers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we shall have a...Karaoke night!"

The campers cheered.

"The first to sing shall be Percy and Annabeth!"

Percy and Annabeth got in the stage with microphones.

"Hey guys, were going to sing for you tonight!"

They both started singing. While Percy was singing, he took his shirt off and all of the Aphrodite girls screamed. When they finished everyone was cheering at them.

Leo came back to the stage.

"Alright, give it up for Percy and Annabeth!"

Everyone cheered.

"Okay now, our next volunteers are... Jason and Piper!"

I stepped into the stage holding hands with Piper, all the Aphrodite girls cooed.

"Hey guys, here we go!"

We both started singing.

When we finished everyone went crazy. Then again, Leo stepped into the stage.

"Now, the last song of the night...that I'm gonna sing!"

Leo started singing.

"When I walk at camp,  
This is what I see,  
Demigods and nymphs are staring at me,  
I have fire in my hands,  
And I'm not afraid to show it,  
Show it,  
Show it,  
I'm Leo and you know it!"

He finished and everyone cheered.

"Thank you, and good night."

After we finished we all went to sleep.

~_Next day_~

**Leo's POV:**

Finally, about time I get to write about myself.

Well, I'm very handsome and...*talking* wait, what do you mean this is not for writing about myself...*more talking* alright, fine.

Anyway, I woke up at my cabin (being the usual handsome self) and went to have some breakfast.

After having breakfast I...*writer talking* What?! I can't jump to good parts?...*more talking* Whatever!...*much more talking* Ugh. While having breakfast I was happily eating some pancakes. Are you happy?...*talking* Thank you.

I walked outside and saw my friends, so I walked over to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"You need to give us our bodies back." Nico said.

"Oh, yeah right. Follow me!"

We walked over to bunker 9 and I told Glitter and Nico to get in the switch-body ator.

Then I started pressing the control panels.

"Okay, here we go." I pressed the button.

I can't exactly explain how the machine works, but I can say one thing: a lot of light. When the light faded. They both started looking around.

"Did it work?" Percy asked.

"I'm not sure." I said.

I opened the doors and they stood up.

"It worked." Nico said.

"Good for you, now get out of my machine."

They both got out.

"Now...what do we do with it?" Asked Jason.

"Huh?" I said.

"Well obviously, we have to do something. This could be dangerous." Annabeth said.

"How can a machine, that I made, be dangerous?" I asked.

"That, is why we're here."

I turned and the Olympians were standing right behind us.

**To be continued...**


	4. The gods pay a visit

**A/N: Another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for Glitter.**

* * *

**Leo's POV:**

"How, when, why?" I said.

"How? we're gods, when? a few minutes ago, and why? because of what this machine can do." Artemis answered.

"What's wrong with MY machine?" I asked.

"It can be very dangerous if it falls in the enemies hands." Zeus said.

"Why?"

"Well, if you're a god or goddess and you accidentally switch bodies with someone taking away your godly powers as well. How would you feel?" Athena said.

"I'm guessing that would be bad, but what are you going to do with it?"

"Mmm, not sure. Maybe destroy it?" Zeus said.

"Wait what?! No way in Hades!" I screamed.

"Ahem!" Said Hades behind them.

"Sorry."

Hephaestus, my dad, walked towards me.

"Leo, my son, I'm very proud of what you did. But as you can see that's bad."

"Can't you just hide it somewhere?"

"I'm afraid not." Athena responded. "We shall destroy it, for our safety."

"Maybe we shouldn't, it might be very useful." Poseidon said.

"No, it is best to destroy it."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

They started arguing in ancient greek. Then Glitter started walking towards Zeus and whispered something in his ear, his eyes widened. He called Hephaestus and said something to him.

Hephaestus started working with his finger and trapped Poseidon and Athena in a net.

"What is this?! Let me out!" Athena shouted.

"That's what you get!" Poseidon said. "Oh wait, I'm stuck too."

Hephaestus took them inside the machine.

"Son, you do the honors." He told me.

I touched the button and the machine started working.

Once the light died off we saw Poseidon screaming, it worked!

"Ahahahahaahahahah!" I laughed.

Zeus and Hades, and the rest of the gods, were laughing at Poseidon and Athena.

"Give me my body back!" Athena, in Poseidon's body, screamed.

"I can't live with my life...I'm in Athena's body!" Poseidon said.

When Athena and Poseidon got their bodies back (thanks to my dad, who taught me how to make a machine recharge faster) we all went to the dining pavilion.

While I was eating, I saw that the gods were trying to convince Zeus about something.

"Please, just for today." They all said.

"You know the rules." Zeus responded.

"C'mon we've never done this, just this once we can fun with our children." Apollo said and all the other gods nodded.

"Alright, but just today."

The gods ate at the dining pavilion with their kids.

Me and my siblings were talking about the new machine I made, then we started making jokes with dad.

When we finished, the gods started doing camp activities. Until, it was time for Capture the flag.

We divided the enemy groups like this: Blue flag; Poseidon, Apollo, Hephaestus, Demeter, and Dionysus. Red flag; Ares, Athena, Zeus, Hades, and Hermes.

I started making some traps, with one of my siblings. Then we were all set. Percy started giving orders and the gods and us followed.

When the game started, everything happened so fast I don't even remember. Let's skip this part, If I may...*talking* great! Let's go.

We won! But then the gods started fighting and arguing, saying that we cheated.

"We did not cheat!" Poseidon snapped.

"Yes you did, there's no possible way you could have won with that little brain of yours." Athena said.

"Hey, I can be smart. I defeated Typhon!" He shouted.

"Not again!" Apollo said.

"Fine, I shall stop for the sake of everyone." Athena said.

"Yay!"

"Oh, shut up!"

After that we were at the campfire, while Apollo sang some songs with his children. This is getting boring, can I skip this part too?...*talking* thanks, you're the best!

Anyway, as I was saying. When we finished, the gods said their goodbyes and left.

Then everyone went back to their cabins to sleep.

Well, I enjoyed being with you guys. Oh, and one question, are you on Team Leo?...*talking* you are?!...*more talking* awesome!

~_Few months later_~

**Percy's POV:**

I woke up at my cabin, and saw that Glitter was still sleeping so I tried to be as quiet as possible. Then, someone HAD to knock on the door.

"Shhhh! Glitter is still sleeping." I whispered.

I saw that Annabeth and Thalia were there.

"Oh sorry, we just wanted to ask if you wanted to play Truth or Dare with the guys?" Annabeth whispered back.

"Sure, and be quiet." I said.

"Glitter, wake up!" Thalia shouted.

Glitter was still asleep.

"She's a heavy sleeper too? It has to run in the family then." She said.

"Stop it, let's go." I said.

We walked outside and headed to the woods. We got close by the creek and the guys were sitting in a circle, and...Nico was there?

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Percy, why didn't you bring Glitter?" Asked Leo.

"She was sleeping, anyway are we going to play now?"

"Ah yes." He grinned devilishly. "Piper, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You had to start the game with truth. Anyway, is it true you had a crush on me?"

"No. Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you wanted to have Luke as your boyfriend before Percy?"

"Yes." She said in a very low voice.

"Wait what?!" I screamed.

"It's okay Percy, I still love you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

She leaned closer and kissed me on the cheek.

"For the last time, GET A ROOM!" Leo screamed.

"You're just jealous!" I said.

"Nico, truth or dare?" Asked Annabeth.

"Dare."

"I dare you to make Glitter angry."

Everyone stood quiet.

"W-What?! No way!" He stuttered.

"You're scared of Glitter?!" Annabeth asked.

"I saw her angry twice. I don't want to see her angry again."

"It's true, Annabeth can't you choose something else?" I asked.

"Choose what else?"

We all turned and Glitter was standing there.

"Um nothing, it was just a dare." Said Jason.

"Okay, I want to play." She said.

She sat down next to me.

"Who's turn is it?" She asked.

"Nico's, and he chose dare." Annabeth said.

"Okay then, what's the dare?"

"Uh...Nico, I dare you to smell your shoe." Annabeth said.

"Okay."

He took of his shoe, smelled it, then he threw it away and started coughing.

"Is it really that bad?" Asked Leo.

Leo picked up the shoe. He sniffed it, then fainted.

"Yep, It is that bad. We need to get you new shoes, Nico." Hazel said.

"Percy, truth or dare?" Asked Nico.

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to stay locked in a dark closet for the rest of the game." He said.

"What?! No way in Hades!" I shouted.

"LANGUAGE! And a dare is a dare."

"Fine."

I walked to my cabin with Nico following me.

He told me to get in my closet, then he locked me inside. This was going to be a long day.

**Nico's POV:**

I never thought I would live to the day when I could lock Percy on a closet. I walked back to the circle on the woods.

"Since Percy is not here, we're jumping to Jason." I said.

"Okay. Glitter truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said.

"What's your real name?" Jason asked.

"Can I change to dare?" She asked.

"Fine, I dare you to tell me your real name."

She tensed and kept quiet.

"Can I do something else?" She asked.

"A dare is a dare." Leo said.

"Fine. It's..."

Everyone leaned closer.

"Elena." She said in a low voice.

"Oh...then why do you call yourself Glitter?" Jason asked.

"I already did my part, no more questions."

"It's your turn." I said.

She looked at me, then at Leo.

"Leo, truth or dare."

"Uh...dare?"

"I dare you to dress up as a girl with makeup and everything, AND you have to stay like that for the rest of the day."

"Ugh, fine. A dare is a dare."

He left and walked towards the Aphrodite cabin, then came back as requested.

"Hazel, truth or dare?" Leo said.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you had a crush on Frank ever since you became friends?"

Hazel and Frank blushed.

"Maybe."

"Good to know, It's your turn now." He said.

"Um...Frank, truth or dare?" Hazel asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to the Poseidon cabin and get Percy."

"He's not supposed to go out until the end of the game." I said.

"Well, we just finished the game." Hazel said.

"Aww, we didn't get to the good parts!" Leo whined.

Percy and Frank came back.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Asked Percy.

"Nothing much...just that Glitter said her real name and Leo is dressed up as a girl. No biggie." Piper said.

"What's Glitter's real name?" He asked.

Everyone looked at Glitter...um...Elena whatever.

"It's Elena." Said Annabeth.

"Glitter...you wouldn't mind if we call you Elena?" Asked Percy.

"Whatever." She said.

Frank's stomach rumbled and everyone laughed.

"Why don't we eat?" Said Hazel.

We all agreed and left to the dining pavilion and sat in our tables. In the corner of my eye, I saw Glitter...Elena walking away, so I got up and followed her.

She saw that I was following her, so she started walking faster. I also started walking faster. Then, she started running and I was running too. What she didn't know, is that I shadow traveled to catch up to her...it worked.

"Why are you following me?" She asked.

"Why did you call yourself Glitter?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well I thought we were friends."

"We are?"

"Um...well if you want."

"I don't know..."

"Anyway, tell me."

"Fine, but not here...do you know a place where nobody can interrupt?"

"My cabin."

"Okay."

We walked to my cabin, I opened the door and we both walked in.

**To be continued...**


	5. We learn about Fanfiction

**A/N: Here you go, I really really hope you like this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, except for Elena (that's what I'm calling her from now on), Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

Once we were in my cabin, Glitter/Elena started looking around.

"Are you going to stay all day looking around or are you going tell me?" I asked her.

She stopped looking and sat on my couch. I sat next to her and she sighed.

"It was a long time ago. I was five years old with my mom..."

She stopped.

"You don't have to tell me if you want."

She shook her head.

"A cyclops killed her. Something happened but I don't remember, and the cyclops ran away..."

"Elena..."

"My mom told me to run and to never trust anyone..."

"It's okay, you can stop."

"She died protecting me and it was my fault, just because I'm a half-blood." She finished.

She started crying.

"It's not your fault she died." I said.

"I could have saved her."

"That's what everyone says...and besides, you were five years old. There was nothing you could've done." I said.

She took a deep breath.

"After that, I ran and started calling myself Glitter..."

"Because you like glitter." I guessed.

"Yeah...a few years later, your friend the satyr..."

"He's not that much of a friend to me, I sort of creep him out."

"Okay. He found me and brought me to Camp Half-Blood."

"Do you...still don't trust anyone?" I asked.

"I-I don't know if I should, my mom..."

"I know how you feel...I lost my mom too."

"Really?"

"Long time ago, then my sister died also."

"You had a sister? I thought Hazel was your sister."

"Half-sister."

She nodded and stood up.

"I think I should go now." She said.

She exited the cabin and ran away.

_~Next day~_

**Annabeth's POV:**

I was sleeping at my cabin, until someone started knocking on the door.

"Can somebody get that?" Somebody asked sleepily.

"I'll get it." I said.

I got out of my bed and opened the door.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Annabeth, Piper found something very weird on the internet and it's about us!" Percy said.

"So?"

"You HAVE to come!"

"Just, let me get changed."

I took some clothes and changed, then followed Percy to his cabin.

We entered and the group was there with Piper holding a laptop on her lap.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked. I hate not knowing things.

"I found a website called Fanfiction and they're some stories that say our names...mostly Percy Jackson."

"Yay! I'm famous!" Percy said.

I rolled my eyes, he is such a seaweed brain.

"So Piper, anything interesting?" I asked.

"Hmm...look! There's this one it says 'Only for grownups'."

"We're big enough." Percy said.

"Ahem." Nico said.

Nico was on the corner and you could barely see him...but he was there alright.

"Yeah...Do you want to stay and read with us or do you want to leave?" Hazel asked him.

"I'll stay." He said.

"Okay then, let's start. I'll read." Piper said.  
**  
[Warning: This fanfiction is invented...and has terrible grammar on purpose.]  
**  
_**~Fanfiction they're reading~**_

_Nicous point of vew;_

_so i was lyke sup gurl an den i grabed jer bye thi wayst an kised herr an den wi mayke louv tougeter_

_**~Ending of fanfiction~**_

I looked at the screen disgusted.

"Does this person even goes to school?!" I asked.

"I-I think I'm gonna throw up." Nico said.

"Please not in here." Percy said.

Nico ran out of the cabin.

"That was...interesting." Jason said.

"Wait a second, how do these people even know us?" Asked Hazel.

"I have no idea." Leo said. "But from what I see, these fangirls love me."

Piper rolled her eyes.

"Let's keep going." She said.

She stared at the laptop.

"Found something. It's called 'Friendship is magic'."

"Like My little Pony." Percy said.

"You watch My little Pony?" I asked.

"Brony for life!"

"Sure..."

She moved the mouse and clicked it.  
_  
__**~Fanfiction they're reading~**_

**(Jumping to Nico's POV)**

_Nico's POV:_

_I woke up and groaned, my head was pounding. I placed my hand on the back of my head, and there was a bump._

_I looked at my surroundings and I felt something on top of me. It was Glitter. Oh great, what a coincidence._

_I don't think she likes me much, ever since we met. It went like this:_

_~Flashback~_

_I was at Walmart, I was looking for... Stuff and I bumped into someone. It was a girl and she was looking at some glitter...um...thingies, but they fell in the floor and made a mess. She looked up at me._

_"Are you kidding me?!" She shouted at me. "That was the last one!"_

_"I'm sorry." I told her._

_She didn't bothered me, since I thought she was a normal person._

_"Sorry?!" she snapped. "I've come a long way here, then this happens, and all I get is a 'sorry'?!"_

_She kept wasting my time. So I ignored her and left. That was a terrible mistake._

_I decided to stay the night at camp, since I never usually stay there._

_Once I got there, I went straight to my cabin._

_The next day, I woke up and I was completely covered in glitter. I got scared, did the girl at Walmart did this?_

**"Wait, was Nico scared of Elena?" Percy asked.**

**"Let's keep reading." I said.**

_I heard a knock on the door, so I got up and opened it. It was Percy._

_"Hey Nico... What happened to you?" He asked._

_"It's nothing, what do you want?" I asked annoyed._

"Jeesh, I'm not annoying." Percy said.

_"I thought you could meet my half-sister, she's new here." He said smiling. "She doesn't talk much either."_

_"Okay?" I said confused. And there she was, the girl from Walmart._

_She looked at me._

_"Hi." She said in a low voice and stretched out her hand._

_I shook it, looking at her wide eyed._

_Percy looked like he suspected something, but then smiled._

**"What were you thinking about?" I asked him.**

**"Well you just had to see Nico's face." He said.**

_"I'll just leave you two here. Nico would you mind showing her at camp? I need to find Annabeth."_

_He said that and left._

_"Have I seen you somewhere?" She asked._

_"You did this!" I said pointing at myself._

_"Maybe."_

_"And how come you don't talk much, since yesterday you were literally screaming at me?!"_

_She didn't answer._

_"Whatever." I got out of my cabin._

_I showed her the camp while everyone whispered about me. Probably because I was still covered in glitter, but I didn't care. Somehow the girl noticed._

_"Sorry." She said. "About that."_

_I turned to face her._

_"What's your name?" I asked._

_"Glitter."_

_"Glitter, You're kidding me?" I asked._

_"Do you have a problem?"_

_"Well, It's not everyday you see someone named Glitter."_

_"Okay then, what's your name?"_

_"Nico."_

_"Does that stand for something?" She asked._

_"Do you have a problem?"_

_"No...just show me around."_

_We kept moving. I showed her the rest of the place, and then I went back to my cabin._

**~Ending of fanfiction~**

We all stared at the screen.

"Mmm...so that's how they met." Said Percy.

"Man, this writer really knows her stuff." Leo said.

"How do you know it's a her?" I asked.

"Well duh, look at the username."

I looked and it said: Sparkly moonlight.

"Oh...well that makes sense." I said.

"Um guys, I think we're invading Nico's personal stuff." Hazel said.

"Wow, that's cool right?" Frank asked.

"I don't know...now that we found this, we know what he always thinks about." I said.

"Hey, there's more chapters...can we continue?" Piper asked.

"Okay." We all said.

_~One hour later~_

We finished reading to the part when Elena and Nico were talking in his cabin.

"So, Elena's mom died..." I said. "and Nico's also died, including his sister..."

"Then they found you guys." Piper said pointing at Hazel and Percy.

"The only piece of family left...well, except for their godly parents." Jason said.

"Yeah, but we all lost our moms." Leo said.

"Ahem." Percy said.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

We all stood quietly.

"No wonder Elena is like that." I said.

"Like what?" Percy asked.

"She being so quiet...we need to make her to trust us."

"How are we going to do that. I don't think she's going to trust me after what I did to her with the Aphrodite cabin..." Piper said.

"And when I switched her body with Nico..." Said Leo.

"And when I made her say her real name..." Jason said.

"And when I almost choked her thinking she was Nico..." Percy said.

"You did what?!" Hazel asked.

"It was an accident!"

"And when I yelled at her for the ice-cream incident..." I said.

"Wow, are we really that bad?" Leo asked.

"Wait, Frank and Hazel haven't done anything." Piper said.

"Oh...that's good." Frank said.

"I feel really bad for Elena." Hazel said.

"Why don't you go talk to her? The two of you." I asked.

"Sure." Asked Frank.

Frank and Hazel left.

**Hazel's POV:**

We went to find Elena, but we didn't find her.

"Where is she?" Asked Frank.

"I don't know, she has to be around here somewhere." I said.

"How are we gonna find her?"

"Mmm, maybe Nico knows."

We walked to the Hades cabin and we knocked on the door. Nico opened.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Where's Elena?" I asked.

"I don't know, she was here yesterday."

"And you don't know where she headed?"

"No. She's not in the mood, it's best if you leave her alone."

"Nico, being alone is not the best solution for everyone." I said.

"I still don't know where she is."

"Great. What are we going to do now?" Asked Frank.

"Why are you even looking for her?" Nico asked.

"Oh, Because she's...sick."

"Sick?"

"Yeah. Will told us she had a very strong fever."

"Really? Cause she looked fine to me."

"Yeah, but she is very sick." I said.

"Sure...anyway, she ran away. I don't know where of to."

He closed the door.

"Let's just go back." I said.

We went back to Percy's cabin.

"Hey guys, Elena's gone."

"Gone?" Asked Percy.

"Nico said she ran away."

"And that's it? He didn't bother telling us."

"Cut the kid a break." Jason said.

"Since when do you defend him?"

"Guys there's no time to argue." Piper said.

"Besides, it's better if we leave her alone." I said.

"Okay, fine." Percy said.

"Well, who's hungry?" Asked Leo.

"Me." We all said.

We walked to the dining pavilion and sat in our tables.

**To be continued...**


	6. Monopoly

**A/N: Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for Elena.**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I knew that Elena ran away, but she always comes to eat and she wasn't here...which was odd.

I didn't know anything about her past...does that make me a bad brother?...*talking* what?! Who are you?!...*more talking* wait, you're the one who wrote that story about us! Are you spying on us?...*much more talking* oh...so you're invisible, I want to be invisible too!

Anyway, I ate alone at my table. When I finished, I walked back to the group at my cabin.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" I asked.

"We're going to play monopoly." Said Leo.

"Uh...won't we start fighting." I asked.

"We're friends, we won't fight."

_~One hour later~  
_  
"Hazel, I'm not going to give you New York!" I shouted.

"Piper, stop trying to charmspeak yourself out of jail!" Shouted Annabeth.

"I can pay you the double!" Hazel shouted back at me.

"No, the empire state building is mine!"

"Leo, stop burning my money!" Jason screamed.

"Annabeth, PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!" Piper shouted.

"I want texas!" Leo whined.

"Shut up! All of you!" Frank screamed.

We all calmed down.

"Leo, you said that we weren't going to fight...but we ended fighting anyway!" I said.

"You started it!" He said.

"No I didn't, it was Annabeth!"

"Hey, I only wanted to play." She said.

We started arguing again.

"Guys, calm down!" Frank shouted.

"Not until Leo apologizes." I said.

"I am NOT going to apologize to you!" He said.

"What's going on?"

Elena was standing in the doorway.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"This is my cabin too."

"Oh yeah, right. We were just playing monopoly."

"That explains a lot."

"So, what's up?" Asked Annabeth.

"I'm here to put some decorations."

"For what?" Piper asked.

"For Godmas."

"Godmas?"

"It's like Christmas, but for the gods."

"Who comes up with these ideas?!" I asked.

Elena shrugged.

"Us apparently." She said.

She walked to one of her drawers and took out Christmas...I mean, Godmas decorations.

"Well...bye." She said and left.

"Awkward..." Jason said.

"Where were we...oh, right. Leo apologize!" I said.

"No!"

"Guys. Just drop it, okay?" Annabeth said.

"Fine, but we're not done yet." I said pointing at Leo.

"Anyway...Godmas?" Asked Hazel.

"I have no idea, but it sounds fun." Annabeth said.

"Why don't we help Elena with the decorations? Maybe she'll think differently about us." Piper said.

"Good idea, let's go."

We walked outside and we saw godmas decorations everywhere.

In the cabins, the big house, the dining pavilion, the stables, and even Thalia's tree were decorated with Godmas decors.

Thalia walked over to us.

"Hey guys, my tree is looking awesome!" She said.

"Thalia, when did you get here?!" Asked Annabeth and hugged her.

"Since Artemis is celebrating Godmas at Olympus, she said the hunters could celebrate here."

"That's so cool."

"I know. Also, I didn't know Glitter could decorate like this."

"Actually it's Elena." I said.

"Her name is Elena?"

"Yeah."

"Nice name."

"Wait. You said she did all of this, right?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes."

"Where is she now?"

"Oh, she's still decorating the stables...and maybe the horses."

"Let's go then."

We walked to the stables and we saw Elena decorating the ceiling.

"Need help?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can't reach those lights over there." She said.

"Jason?"

"I'm on it." He said.

He flew over the top and started helping Elena.

"Hey boss, can we go and get donuts?"

I looked behind me and Blackjack was there.

"Hey Blackjack, and don't call me boss." I said.

"Oh, sorry boss."

Elena climbed down the stairs.

"Did that horse just talk?" She asked.

"Wait, you've never talked to a horse before?" I asked her.

"No."

"Oh, well this is Blackjack." I said.

"Hello, do you have any donuts?" He asked.

"Um...no."

"What is he saying?" Annabeth asked.

"He only wants donuts." I said.

"I don't think he can eat donuts."

"He won't listen, he still eats them." I said.

"Okay, I'm done here. Nice meeting you Blackjack." Elena said.

"Wait! You can still bring me some donuts, right?" He asked.

Elena laughed.

"Sure."

She walked off to the woods.

"Blackjack, why do you have glitter on your hair?"

"I look fabulous! Don't I?"

"Yeah, of course..."

"Hey guys, maybe we should get Nico. He's missing out a lot." Hazel said.

"Okay."

We walked over to the Hades cabin and knocked on the door. Nico opened.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey, why don't you come outside?"

"I don't want to."

"Please."

"No, what do you want?" Nico asked.

"We just wanted to see if you wanted to help decorating."

"No. I have to go back to the Underworld."

"But won't your dad be celebrating in Olympus?"

"Celebrating what?"

"Godmas."

"Godmas?" He asked.

"Like Christmas, but for the gods."

"I don't know. I'll just stay here in my cabin..."

"Oh no you don't."

I grabbed his shirt and dragged him outside then closed the door.

"What was that for?!"

"You're celebrating Godmas with us."

"What?! No!"

"You are now. Let's go."

We all took turns dragging Nico around. While we were doing that, we were talking.

"We know how you and Elena met." I told him.

"How?"

"Because of that voice in my head."

"Wait, you too?" Leo asked.

"Yeah."

"I heard a voice on my mind too." Nico said.

"Really? Because the voice told me she was on team Leo."

"Team Leo?"

"Yeah. Another person to the fandom."

I heard Annabeth and Piper whispering behind me.

"Voice?" Asked Piper.

"I have no idea." Annabeth said.

We walked towards Rachel's cave in the woods. Which Elena was decorating with her.

"Hey Rachel, decorating your little cave?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, Elena is helping me."

"We can see that. Can I talk to Elena for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure. Hey Elena? Percy wants to talk to you." She said.

Elena climbed down the stairs and walked towards us.

"Are you guys following me?" She asked.

"Maybe."

"Well, what is it?"

"Can you take care of Nico, make sure he doesn't go back in his cabin?" I asked.

"He's older than me, and you're telling me to take care of him?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Uh...sure."

"Thanks. Well I'll leave him here, bye."

We all went to do our regular activities.

**Nico's POV:**

I can't believe Percy made me stay outside my cabin, and left me here with Elena.

"Nico, can you help me please?" Elena said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you think you can reach that cable over there?"

"Yeah."

I climbed in the stairs and reached for the cable, but my foot slipped and I fell in the floor. Then I realized I fell on Elena.

"Guys, are you okay?!" Rachel asked.

"I'm okay...I think." Elena said.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Do you mind getting off me?" Elena asked.

"Oh, sorry."

I stood up and offered my hand. Elena took it and tried to stand up, she flinched and fell back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ow."

"Let me check." Rachel said.

She closed her eyes and touched Elena's forehead.

"Your rib is broken."

"What?"

"Elena, I'm so sorry this is my fault!" I said.

"It's not your fault, you slipped...and then fell on me."

She frowned.

"I'm going to get some help." Rachel said and left.

I sat down beside Elena.

"Are you sick?" I asked her.

"Sick?...no."

"Hazel told me you were sick...I guess she lied."

"Why would she lie to you?"

"I don't know, she and Frank were looking for you."

"That's odd."

We stayed there silently.

"Does that even hurt?" I asked.

"What?"

"Well, your rib is broken and you act like it's fine."

"To say the truth, it hurts like Hades."

I looked at her and raised my eyebrow. But then changed back to normal.

"Why did you ran away?" I asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions?...I just needed some time alone."

"You also never told me." I said.

"Told you what?" She asked.

"If we're friends or not."

"Um...Sure, why not?"

Rachel came back with Will and Percy.

"Nico, what do you have to say for yourself?" Percy asked me.

"I already said sorry."

"Broken rib you say? Mmm, it's going to take a while to fully heal but here you go." Will said.

He gave Elena some nectar and ambrosia squares.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks Will."

"At your service." He winked at her.

"Can you stand up?" Percy asked.

"I don't know." She said.

I offered my hand and she took it, I slowly pulled her up. When she stood up, she winced and fell back but Percy caught her.

"I got you, don't worry."

"Rachel, I can finish decorating later." She said.

"No, you've done enough already." She said.

"C'mon, let's go."

We walked to where the group was.

We got there and everyone started asking questions while Percy and I helped Elena lay down.

"Percy, what happened?!" Annabeth asked.

"Nico fell on Elena." Percy said.

"It was just an accident." Elena said.

"Are you okay?" Asked Piper.

"I'm fine and besides, Nico fell too. Why don't you ask if he's okay?"

"Elena, why are you defending him?" Percy asked.

"Because he's..."

She tried to sit but winced and laid down again.

"My friend." She continued.

"Okay, I think we all need a break to calm down and relax." Hazel said.

"I think relaxing would be an option." Elena said.

We all sat down and didn't make any noise. Elena tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, are you going to celebrate Godmas?" She whispered.

"Uh...I'm going back to the Underworld."

"Oh..."

"But I guess I could stay for the rest of the day."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure."

"How's it like?" She asked.

"What?"

"You know, your father being Hades and all."

"Your dad is Poseidon and you're asking me this?"

"Just wondering."

"Well, I can shadow travel..."

"I noticed that."

"Can raise the dead..."

"That also."

"Um, what else do you want to know?"

"What do you eat?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I've never seen you eat like...our food, you always eat something else."

"A pomegranate."

"A fruit?"

"From the Underworld, yes."

"Cool, I guess...how does shadow travel works?"

"Well, I travel...through shadows."

"When did you found out you were a son of Hades?"

"Are you going to ask so many questions?"

"Yes."

"When I was nine turning to ten."

"Hey, are we going to keep watching you two having a conversation or what?" Leo asked.

"What?"

"We've been watching you two talking for a minute already." Piper said.

"Maybe they want some privacy." Annabeth said.

"No, we don't want..."

"Yeah, they want some privacy. Let's go guys."

"We didn't say anything!"

"Bye."

They all stood up and left.

"Whatever, it's my turn to ask the questions." I said.

"Go ahead." She said.

"How are you even alive, if the big three made a vow to never have any children?"

"What about you?"

"I don't like to talk about it."

"When my mom died, my dad found me. He told me who he was and everything, then he took me to his palace under the sea and kept me there for my safety."

"Don't they have cyclops there?"

"Yeah, but now...I'm not so scared of them."

"Okay. How did Grover find you?"

"When dad finally gave me permission to leave, I came across him while he was doing something about taking care of nature and stuff."

"Have you ever been to Underworld?"

"No."

"Would you like to go?"

"As long as I don't die, I'm good."

"Have you ever been in Olympus?"

"No."

"Would you like to go?"

"Why do you ask if I want to go? And yes."

"Because I can take you there if you want."

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Now, actually."

"But I don't know if I healed completely."

"It's just shadow traveling."

"You're kidding me?"

"No, c'mon let's go."

I helped her stand up and let her use me for leverage.

"What now?" She asked.

"Wait for it."

I concentrated and we appeared at the Underworld.

"Wow." Elena said.

"Where do you want to go first?"

"You say that as if this is Disney Land."

"It is for me."

I took her to the castle and showed her inside.

"Wow, this is huge." She said.

"Nico...what are you doing?"

We turned and Hades was there.

"Uh dad, this is Elena. I'm just showing her around, she has never been in the Underworld before."

"Hi." She said.

"Hello?"

"Are you Hades?" She asked.

"Yes. You wouldn't mind if I ask, who's you parent?"

She looked down.

"Poseidon."

"Oh really? What a shame, I HATE children of Poseidon."

"She's my friend." I said.

"She's a daughter of Poseidon, and I thought you hated that Percy boy. Why would she be any different."

"Nico, you hate my brother?" Elena asked.

"No...I don't hate him."

"Ugh, why did Bianca had to die?" Hades said.

"Bianca is that her name? Your sister's?" Elena asked.

"Yes."

"Nico, move out of the way."

"No."

I stepped in front of Elena.

"Don't be silly, go to your room."

He waved his hand and I appeared at my room. Which practically wasn't a room, it was only a dark square.

I couldn't leave Elena alone. I tried to kick the doors but that wouldn't work, there wasn't any doors. I shadow traveled myself outside, which was hard and probably took much of my energy.

I kept moving, until I heard crying. I ran faster and saw Elena on the floor, but she was okay. My dad was there, and a ghost of a woman was there too.

"Elena, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Mommy." She said looking at the woman.

"Elena?" I asked.

"My daughter, look at you. You've grown so much." The woman said.

"Mom, I'm so sorry." Elena said.

"I missed you, it would have been a lot better if you died with me. You wouldn't have been the way you are now."

"Mom, don't say that. I didn't change."

"Oh my dear, but you did. Hiding yourself from everyone, you didn't want them to know who you really were."

"No!" She shouted.

I walked towards my dad.

"Dad, stop it!" I said.

Hades dismissed the woman and walked in front of Elena.

"Don't worry, you'll see her again. After I'm done with you." He said.

"HADES! What is going on in here?!"

Persephone walked in.

"You again." I said.

"Don't push it, or I'll turn you into a flower again." She told me.

"I was just going to kill the girl." Hades said.

"Well, obviously you won't be killing anyone tonight because you forgot something."

"What?"

"It's our Anniversary! Did you get me a gift?!"

"Um...yes...of course. A dinner with those two and your mother."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Why don't you get ready while I prepare everything."

"Alright."

She left.

"Okay fine, I won't kill you if you help me with this dinner."

"Sure..."

We started working. Elena prepared the table, while I told the servants to make food. Which was hard because they didn't know how to cook.

"Everything is set, what now?" I asked.

"Well, you two obviously need to look presentable." Hades said.

He waved his hand and we changed clothes. I was wearing a black toga, and Elena...remember when I said black couldn't be her color? Scratch that.

"Ah yes, much better." Hades said.

"Hades, what was so important that you had to call me?"

Demeter said, who appeared out of nowhere.

"We're having dinner, and Persephone wanted you to come."

"Of course she wanted me to come."

Hades rolled his eyes. Elena laughed and Demeter looked at us.

"Hades, how many times do I have to say to you. That boy needs to eat more cereal, and you..." She pointed at Elena. "Do you eat cereal?"

Elena nodded.

"Oh, finally! Someone who eats whole grain!"

"Hades?" Asked Persephone.

"Ah yes. Let's sit down and eat." He said.

We sat down and the servants came with the appetizer. It was pomegranate.

"I'll pass." Said Demeter and made a bowl of cereal appear.

"I don't think I'm supposed to eat that." Elena said.

"Oh please don't, or you'll end up like me." Persephone said.

"It's okay, you can eat later at Olympus." I told her.

"Olympus? Why are you two going to Olympus?" Asked Hades.

"Elena has never been there, so I was going to take her there for her to see it." I said.

"Yeah, just like I wanted to see the Underworld. But you want to kill me." Elena said.

"Hades! Why would you kill someone who's fascinated to see where you live?" Persephone shouted.

"She's a daughter of Poseidon."

"And do you really want to keep another soul, we have millions!"

"I...uh."

"And you didn't think about me, I could have finally gotten some company!"

Hades didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry dear. You know what, I'll give you a tour myself!" She said.

"Sure." Elena said.

She stood up and she and Elena left.

"Dad?" I said.

"Women, my son. The only thing in the world that you will never understand." He said.

We waited until Persephone and Elena came back.

"So, how did it go?" I asked.

"It was amazing! She even showed me her garden!" She said.

"You didn't eat anything from there, right?" I asked.

"No. But Persephone offered me...if I wanted to give her company."

"You still didn't eat anything?"

"No, she only gave me the pomegranate."

She took it out from her pocket, then put it back in.

"Um...are you okay?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What happened in there, that was your mother, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't listen to her, maybe you were meant to be like that."

"Thanks."

We started walking outside.

"Nico?" Elena said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Why can't you celebrate Godmas with us?"

"Because I ate fruit of the Underworld."

"So you..."

"Yes...I stay here in the holidays."

"Oh."

"Let's just go."

I gave her my hand and we both appeared in the empire state building.

We entered the lobby.

"We need to get to the 600th floor, please?" I said.

"There's no such thing." The guy said.

"You know, from what I've heard two children of the big three can attract a lot of monsters."

"Make it quick."

He gave us the keys. We walked inside, I entered the key and pushed the button.

Once we got out, Elena gasped.

"It's beautiful." She said.

"C'mon, let's walk around."

We looked at the gardens, and the fountains. I also got some food for Elena since she hasn't eaten anything.

"Wow, what are these?" She asked.

"Heaven cakes."

"I can see that."

"Do you want to see the throne room?"

"Can we go in there?"

"I don't see why not?"

We walked inside and we saw the Olympians arguing and fighting. They all turned and looked at us.

"Uh...bad timing?" Elena asked.

"Indeed." Zeus said.

"Aren't you guys going to celebrate Godmas?"

"Oh, right...I forgot to tell you, I get too busy messaging. We need to prepare for Godmas!" Hermes said.

"Well then, let's decorate." Hera said.

She waved her hand and the whole room was decorated.

"Much better, and now the gifts."

She waved her hand again and lots of presents appeared.

"Yay! Presents!" Apollo cheered.

"You can't open them yet!"

"Are we going to stay here or should we leave?" Elena asked.

"Oh my, why are you two wearing that!" Aphrodite said.

We both looked at our clothes, and we were still wearing the dinner clothes Hades made us wear.

"You look terrible, let me fix that."

Aphrodite waved her hand and we changed clothes again. I was wearing a black V-neck shirt with some black jeans and Elena was wearing a pink dress...with a lot of glitter.

"Oh, why pink? I prefer white." Hera said.

She waved her hand and Elena's dressed changed to white.

"No, she would look a lot better with silver." Artemis said.

She waved her hand and Elena's dress changed to silver.

"Grey would be a better option." Athena said.

She waved her hand and Elena's dress changed to grey.

"Stop changing the colors!" Aphrodite said.

She waved her hand and the dress turned back to pink.

"No!"

They kept changing Elena's dress, and Elena looked like she was going to vomit.

"Nico, help." She said.

"Uh...can you stop that?" I asked.

"I would but they keep changing the color!" Aphrodite said.

"Just let her choose the color."

"Good idea. Which color do you prefer dear?"

"Blue." Elena said.

"Mmmm...okay."

She waved her hand and the dress turned to blue.

"Thank you. Nico, can we leave now?" She asked.

"But you just got here." They said.

"I know, but I don't feel good."

"Oh, please. I'm an expert." Apollo said.

"No thanks." She said.

"Fine, bye."

We walked outside.

"Do you want to go back?"

"But...won't you leave? To the Underworld, I mean."

"Well yeah, I have to go."

"Oh."

"Hey, I'm still going to come back."

"Why? You always seem like you don't belong in the camp."

"I changed my mind."

I took her hand and we were back at camp, then the guys found us.

"Where have you been?!" Percy shouted.

"Um..." Elena said.

"We've been looking for you all day!"

"We only went to the Underworld...and Olympus." I said.

"WHAT?! Elena, that's dangerous. You could have died!" Percy said.

"Yeah..."

"You got me scared."

He hugged her.

"Nico..." Elena said.

"I have to go..."

"Thank you for everything."

"Same."

"But...I didn't do anything."

I smiled and went back to the Underworld.

**To be continued...**


	7. Le wild fandom appears

**A/N: If you're in this chapter, that means you like this story. Am I right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for Elena.**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

Today was the day where everyones dreams come true...Godmas!

I woke up at my cabin happily and I walked towards Elena's bed to wake her up.

"Hey, wake up!" I said.

"Mmmmm."

"C'mon it's Godmas!"

"Wake me up later."

"Hey I know you're tired, but today is a special day!"

"Fine."

She stood up and yawned. Then we walked outside.

We didn't even have to change clothes because everyone was wearing their pajamas.

We went to have breakfast and then we walked to where Annabeth was giving out some schedules.

"Hey guys, happy Godmas!" I said.

"Hey look, it's snowing!" One of the campers said.

We look up and there was snow falling from the sky.

"This is going to be the best day ever! I already planned our schedules." Annabeth said.

She handed out the schedules and then we started doing our camp activities. First stop: sword practice.

I went to the arena and started to practice slicing some dummies, while Elena was already cutting one of their heads off.

"Hey Elena, what's up?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?"

I pointed at the headless dummy.

"And also, ever since Nico left you have been acting strangely. Do you...like him or something?" I asked.

"What?! No! It's just..."

She sighed.

"It's been one week, you can't keep up like this." I said.

"I know."

"Don't feel bad. It's Godmas!"

I went back to practicing.

_~One hour later~_

When we finished we went to eat.

"I'm excited, are you?" I asked Elena.

"I guess..."

Dionysus stood up.

"Don't expect me to be happy to see you all. Anyway, since today is a special day, I shall be dismissed."

He said that and disappeared, then Chiron continued.

"Tonight your shall receive your Godmas gift at the campfire."

Everyone finished quickly and walked to the campfire.

The Apollo kids started singing the campfire songs. Until, gifts started popping everywhere. One appeared next to me, I picked it up and checked the name tag...it was for me!

"I wanna see what I got!" I said excitedly.

I opened the box and inside was a panda pillow pet.

"Holy Zeus in Olympus!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Guys, I got a new laptop!" Annabeth said.

"I got a dress." Piper said

"I got a new bow." Frank said.

"I got...underwear?" Jason said.

"I got armor!" Hazel said.

"I got some cool blueprints!" Leo said.

"Hey Elena, what did you get?" I asked.

"A necklace, it came with a note. It says...

Dear Elena:  
Since I didn't know what you wanted for Godmas, I decided to give you this necklace. Be careful with it, it's very powerful.  
Love,  
Your dad."

"Mmm, what do you think it does?"

"I don't know."

She puts it on and nothing happened.

"GUYS! I got Green Day concert tickets!" Thalia said.

Elena got startled and her necklace started glowing.

"Hey, your necklace is glowing." I said.

"Is it supposed to do that?" She asked.

"I don't know."

I heard water dripping somewhere, so I looked at Elena's feet and they were turning into water.

"Elena..." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Your feet."

She looked down and panicked.

"What's happening?!" She asked.

"I don't know!" I said.

"What do I do?!"

"Can you move?"

She took one step forward, and right when her foot touched the ground her whole body turned to water.

"Ah!" I screamed.

All of the other campers saw what happened and whispered to each other. I heard someone saying:

"The girl..." Another said.

"She turned into water..."

Chiron noticed and came towards us.

"Percy, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Elena..." I said.

"Ah yes, she finally told you her name...Where is she?"

I pointed to the floor, to the puddle of water that was laying on the ground.

"Collect it." He said.

Annabeth handed me a cup of water. I used my powers to get all the water in the cup, and I handed the cup to Chiron.

"Elena, are you there?" He asked.

The water started bubbling, and everyone inched closer.

"She's still there. Here you go." He said.

Chiron gave me the cup and told everyone to go to their cabins to sleep.

I entered my cabin, and placed the cup next to my bed.

"So, are you going to sleep there or what?" I asked.

The water started bubbling.

"I'm guessing you're just laughing."

It kept bubbling.

"Well, good night."

I climbed on my bed and fell asleep.

_~One month later~_

I woke up and Elena was still in a cup, we've been figuring how to turn her back for a month already but we didn't find anything.

"Elena, are you there?." I asked.

The water bubbled.

"Good." I said.

There was a knock on the door and I got up and opened it. Annabeth was there.

"How is she?" She asked.

"Still in a cup."

"We'll figure something out, I've been searching all night. But I think I got a close answer."

"What did you find?" I asked.

"I learned more about her necklace, it has something to do with the elements."

"Elena is a daughter of Poseidon."

"So she turns into water easily, and the only way to do that is using your feelings."

"Yeah, but Elena..."

"What is it?" She asked.

We walked outside and closed the door.

"Ever since Nico left, she was acting weird." I said.

"Awww Percy, she's in love!"

"How do you know?"

"Well it's so obvious."

"But she told me that she didn't like him."

"Why would she tell you?"

"I'm her brother..."

The group came towards us.

"What's up?" Asked Piper.

"Elena has a crush!" Annabeth said.

"Really? With who?" Hazel asked.

"With Nico."

"Elena has a crush on me?"

We turned around and Nico was there.

"Where did you come from?!" I asked.

"Shadow Travel." He answered.

"Oh, right."

"I asked you a question." He said.

"Yeah...we think Elena has a crush on you." I said.

Annabeth stepped on my foot on purpose.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked.

"Shhh."

"Where is she?" Nico asked.

"She's..." Annabeth said.

"Inside." I said.

Annabeth stepped on my foot again.

"Ow! What?!"

"Shut up!" She whispered.

"Can I see her?" Nico asked.

"Well you see, she's literally inside a cup." Leo said.

Piper punched him.

"Ow!" He said.

"How?" He asked.

"Long story." I said.

"Uh...can I help?"

"Yes, c'mon in."

This time, Hazel stepped on my foot.

"Ow! Okay okay, fine!" I said.

I opened the door, Nico came in and I closed the door again.

"What have you done?" Annabeth said.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You told Nico that Elena had a crush on him. How do you think she's going to react?"

"Oh...sorry?"

"Seaweed brain."

**Nico's POV:**

I walked inside the cabin and saw a cup with water in it.

"Elena...is that you?" I asked.

The water started bubbling.

"I'm here to help."

It kept bubbling.

"Okay."

I took the cup and spilled the water in the floor.

"Okay. How did this happen?" I asked.

The water moved.

"I can't speak water."

The water stopped moving and flew across my face.

"Okay, I'm sorry!"

The water settled down.

"Okay, now...try to use your energy."

The water started collecting itself together.

"Good. Remember when you shadow traveled with me?"

The water moved.

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, when we got to the places you felt as if your body turned solid right?"

It moved again.

"Can you do that?" I asked.

The water shook and started taking form.

When it finished, Elena was sitting on the floor. She looked up at me and I offered my hand, she took it and I pulled her up.

"Hi?" I said.

"You're back!"

She hugged me.

"I told you I'd come back." I said.

Percy and the group came in.

"What are you two doing?" Percy asked.

Elena lets go of me.

"Um...nothing." She said.

She blushed.

"Well, you're back to normal!" Percy said.

"Yeah." She said.

"Why don't we celebrate with food?" Asked Leo and brought out some tacos.

"I want a taco." Percy said.

"Me too." Said Annabeth.

The guys took their tacos and left. Elena and I went to the forest.

"So, what did you get for Godmas?" She asked.

"New shoes."

She laughed.

"I got you something." I said.

"What?"

I took out some Heaven cakes and handed them to her.

"No way!" She said.

"Yeah way."

We sat down and ate the Heaven cakes.

"Oh man, it's been a long time since I ate these." She said.

"Yeah..."

We kept eating.

"So...I heard you had a crush on me."

She looked down and her face was red.

"Don't worry, we can still be friends."

"No. It's just that..."

"What?"

"Everything happens so fast. As if all of this was a, big messed up, book. And I don't even get to have time to think about my feelings."

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's fine."

"So, you don't have a crush on me?"

"I just don't want to ruin our friendship."

"We could be best friends?"

"Fair enough."

We finished eating and a group of girls appeared.

"Oh my gods, it's him!" One of them said.

"Nico, I love you!" Another screamed.

"Marry me!" Most of them screamed.

"Who are you?!" I asked.

"That's your fandom." Elena said.

My own fandom. That doesn't even make sense. How did they even get here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"Her."

They all pointed at Elena.

"What did I do?!" She asked.

"Well, hello? You're like...taking Nico away from us." One of them said.

"Actually, she's not."

A girl stood there...she had the same voice from the person in my mind.

"You are the one who wrote that book." Elena said.

"Yes..."

"Are you invisible? Why do you spy on us?"

"Why do you people ask so many questions?"

"Because I'm curious."

"You do know, that's your fatal flaw, right?"

"It is?"

"Oh well you look at the time! Gotta go, bye!"

She and the rest of the fandom disappeared.

"What book?" I asked.

"Percy showed me a book online which showed everything about us."

"Okay?"

"We better get going."

We walked back, outside my cabin.

"So..." I said.

"We're best friends now, huh?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Percy walked over to us.

"Nico, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked.

"Sure."

We walked away from Elena.

"Nico, did you talk about Elena having a crush on you?" Percy asked.

"Yeah."

"How did it go?"

"Great, I guess."

"You better not have hurt her feelings, or you'll regret it."

"No, we're best friends."

"Good."

I walked back to Elena.

"What did he say?" She asked me.

"Uh..."

I looked at him and he nodded.

"He told me that if I hurt your feelings...I would regret it."

"That's harsh."

"Yeah, but I told him we were only best friends."

"Ok."

"Well, bye."

I entered my cabin and went to sleep.

**To be continued...**


	8. Fireworks

**A/N: A/N: Since the chapter was too short, I might as well put the next one right away.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for Elena.**

* * *

_~Two days later~_

**Nico's POV:**

I woke up by the sound of someone knocking on the door. I stood up and opened it, and Elena was there.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I could walk by and say hi."

"Oh...um, hi."

We stood awkwardly.

"Do you you want to come in?" I asked.

"Sure."

She walked inside and I closed the door.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said.

She looked around.

"You know? I wanted to tell you something." I said.

"What is it?"

"I...sort of like your eyes."

"Thanks, I like yours too."

"There's nothing special about them."

"I like them. They remind me of your dad, though."

"Really?"

"Yep."

We sat down in the couch and I started rubbing my ring.

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's a ring."

"What does it do?"

"Helps raise the dead."

"Cool."

"How about your necklace? Do you know how to use it?" I asked.

"Did Percy tell you what happened?"

"Yeah..."

"Well...I'm scared of it."

"Why?"

"It's just scary."

"I can help you."

"Really?"

"That's what best friends are for, right?"

"Right."

She stood quietly.

"You can start now." I said.

"Oh, right."

She concentrated and her feet started turning into water.

"Hey, you're doing it!" I said.

She looked down, then panicked.

"No no no no..." She said.

"Elena, calm down. You're doing just fine."

"I don't want to..."

She stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't like it."

"Nothing's going to happen."

"It's gonna be okay." She repeated herself.

This time, she turned into water instantly.

"You need practice." I said.

I found a bowl in my room and collected the water inside it.

"Are you still scared?"

The water bubbled and I laughed.

"I'm going to take you outside now."

I took the bowl and left the cabin. I walked outside and placed the bowl on the floor.

"Now, let's get you back to normal. Remember what I told you."

The water bubbled again.

"So...do that."

She turned back to normal and stood up.

"I still don't understand why my dad gave me this."

She said touching the necklace.

"Well, it's actually awesome. Think about all the stuff you could do."

"Maybe you're right."

"Good. Now, let's do it again."

"What?! No!"

"YOU need practice."

"Fine."

She crossed her arms and turned into water.

"Good, now you can do it faster."

The water shook.

"Let's see if you can move around."

I walked towards the dining pavilion with the puddle of water following me. Everyone made way for me and gave weird looks. I walked to my table and sat down, the puddle climbed to the seat.

"Elena, you can't eat here. This is not your table." I said.

She turned back to normal and everyone gasped.

"I know, sorry." She said.

She stood up and walked to her table. Everyone was looking at her, even the wine dude.

"What?" She asked.

Everyone looked away and I chuckled. She looked at me and grinned.

"Hey Nico."

I turned and saw Hazel sitting in front of me.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Oh you know, reading some stories with the guys."

"More fanfictions?"

"Yeah...you have a lot of fangirls."

"I know, I've met them."

"What?! When?!"

"Few days ago."

"Wow. What happened there?"

"They were all jealous of Elena, don't know why."

"Well of course, it's because she's your best friend. Elena has no idea how lucky she is."

Well obviously if the story told everything that happened around us, Hazel would know about Elena and I being best friends.

"Why?" I asked.

"You're Nico Di Angelo, lots of girls fall for you."

"Me? No, I think you got it wrong. All the girls fall for Percy or Jason..."

"And you." She added. "Look, that girl is checking you out."

I turned and saw a girl looking at me from the Aphrodite table.

"You should talk to her."

"Not my type." I said.

"Oh, c'mon. You can take her out to the fireworks display tonight."

"No."

"Please, just this once."

"Why?"

"I just want you to have a more social life, please?"

"Whatever, but I'm not going to act romantic or anything. I'm doing this because you told me so." I said.

I stood up and walked towards the girl.

"Hello, do you want to go see the fireworks with me tonight?" I asked.

"Oh my gods, I would LOVE to!" She said.

"Uh...okay."

I walked away, back to my table.

"What did she say?" Hazel asked.

"She said yes."

"That's awesome, we can do like a double date or something!"

"Ugh."

Chiron stood up.

"Hello campers, tonight we shall have a fireworks display for all of you love-ponies." He said.

"Love-ponies?"

"I mean lovebirds."

"Oh."

He sat down again.

"I'm going to get Frank, Jason, Piper, Percy and Annabeth. See you later."

She stood and left. I already finished eating so I left to find Elena. She was taking archery.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked.

"Oh hi. I'm just shooting some arrows."

"Okay..."

I took a step back.

"What is it?"

"Well, since you and Percy are children of Poseidon...and Percy sucks at archery, maybe you too."

"Are you saying that I can't be good at archery?"

"Maybe."

"Fine."

She readied her bow and shot a bull's eye.

"Do you think I suck now?" She asked.

"No."

"Good. Let's go."

"Where?" I asked.

"Anywhere...today's my birthday, by the way."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I haven't told anyone."

"So I'm the only one who knows?"

"Pretty much."

"But what about Percy and the guys?"

"Percy would probably make a surprise party, and I hate surprise parties."

"Good point. And also, I sort of have plans..."

"Plans?"

"Yeah, I have to do something with Hazel..."

"Hey it's okay, I don't mind."

"Bye."

I walked to my cabin and Hazel was waiting on the steps.

"Let's go." I said.

"Wait, you're going like that?" She asked.

I looked at my clothes, I didn't see anything wrong.

"Yeah." I said.

"No. You are going to change, c'mon."

She dragged me inside and started looking in my closet.

"All you wear is black." She said.

"So?"

"Nothing. Mmm, this looks nice."

She took some jeans and a shirt and gave them to me.

"Now, get changed."

She left and closed the door. I took my shirt and pants off, until I heard the door being opened and Elena came running in.

"Nico, you have no idea what just ha..."

She stopped and we both started screaming. She covered her eyes.

"Nico, I'm so sorry!"

"You could have knocked!"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell you something and came running here."

"Just, don't look."

She turned around. I quickly took the shirt and pants that Hazel gave me and put them on.

"You can look now." I said.

Elena turned again and opened her eyes.

"I'm very sorry." She said.

"It's okay. Now, what did you wanted to tell me?"

"I have a horse."

"What?"

"My dad gave me a horse."

"Good gift, I guess."

"Oh well, that's sort of it. Bye, again."

She left and I walked outside. I went back to Hazel. Who was waiting with the guys.

"Nico, where's your date?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"I'm here!"

The Aphrodite girl tackled me.

"I can see the love already." Hazel said.

I glared at her.

"Oh my gods, I love your clothes. You look super hot!" The Aphrodite girl said.

"Thanks..."

"Well, let's go." Percy said.

**Leo's POV:**

I'm back baby! Did you miss me?...*talking* oh stop it you.

Anyway, I was preparing some fireworks since I volunteered to make them. When I finished, I went for a walk.

I kept walking around camp, and saw Elena. She looked happy, so I walked over to her.

"Hello, Elena." I said.

"Hey Leo." She said.

"Do you want to see the awesome fireworks I made?"

"Does it have to do with any body switching?"

"No, trust me."

"Well okay."

We walked to the fireworks beach and sat down.

"Were doing this as friends, right?" She asked.

"Well duh." I said.

We kept quiet.

"Is that Nico...with a girl?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"Be right back."

She stood up and started walking towards Nico and the girl he was with. I thought this wasn't going to end well, so I stood up and followed her.

**To be continued...**


	9. Camp Half-Musical

**A/N: This is probably the only chapter with Elena's POV. Because it's going to be needed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Elena.**

* * *

**Elena's POV:**

I walked towards Nico. Who the Hades was that girl? And why was Nico with her? I had so many questions at that moment.

"Nico, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Hey Elena, wait up!" Leo said as he ran toward us.

"Wait, you're with him?!" Nico asked.

"Yeah, and who are you?!" I asked to the girl.

"Hey! I have a name, it's Delancey. And you don't talk to me with that tone, weirdo."

"I can talk to you however I want!"

"Guys, there is no need in fighting about this." Nico said.

"Oh, so this were your 'plans'. To be with your 'girlfriend' watching fireworks, than to be with your best friend on her birthday?"

"She's not my girlfriend, and I'm only here because Hazel told me so." He said.

"So that's why you asked me out? I can't believe you. You're probably a weirdo too." Delancey said.

"Don't you call my friend like that! You little..."

I was about to punch her in the face, but Nico and Leo held me back.

"Let me go!" I shouted.

"You don't have to fight!"

"Whatever, You're just a girl that nobody cares about." Delancey said.

"That's it!" I shouted.

Everyone around us noticed our fight and started leaving, until we were alone.

"I'm leaving!" Delancey said.

I used my powers to splash water on her.

"Agh!"

She left angrily. Nico and Leo let go of me.

"You could have just told me about your plans!" I shouted.

"I'll be going now." Leo said and left.

"Well, how was I supposed to even know it was your birthday in the first place!" Nico shouted back.

"I told you!"

"You could have told me sooner!"

I used my powers, and splashed him.

"I can too play that game." He said.

He started raising the dead, and I took my sword out. I started fighting the skeleton warriors. When I killed all of them, I raised my sword at Nico and he took out his sword.

We both started fighting. He sliced, I dodged. I stabbed, he rolled to the side. Then, he sliced on my cheek. I placed my hand where the pain was and I was bleeding.

"Elena, I didn't mean to." He started.

"Alright, let's play!"

I stabbed and he dodged.

I saw a dark aura, coming out of Nico. It made me want to run and hide, but I wasn't giving up that easily. We kept fighting, until I summoned a massive wave and splashed Nico. But when the water came back to place...he wasn't there.

"Nico!" I screamed.

I looked at the water, and ran towards it. He had to be somewhere around here. I started swimming, what if I drowned him on accident? I dived farther deep, he HAD to be here. I look to my right and see him, his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

"Oh gods, what have I done?!" I said.

I grabbed him and swam upwards. When I got to the shore, I placed him in the sand. I checked if he was breathing, he wasn't.

"Nico, wake up!" I said.

He didn't respond. I checked if he had water on his lungs or something, but nothing. I started panicking, was he dead? No, he can't be.

"Nico, please wake up!"

Nothing.

"Maybe he needs air!" I said to myself.

I looked at him.

"Nico, I'm so sorry for this."

I started doing CPR on him. I didn't know how exactly, but I had to do something. I kept going, but he still didn't do anything. I saw Percy and the group coming.

"Elena, what's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Is that...is that Nico?!" Hazel asked.

"He doesn't wake up, please help me." I pleaded.

Annabeth sat beside me and checked his pulse.

"He doesn't have a pulse." She said.

Hazel started crying.

"Elena..."

Percy came to give me a hug, but I shook him off.

"Don't touch me." I said.

"Elena, he's..."

"He's not dead! Help me!"

"Elena, he's not breathing and he doesn't have a pulse."

"He's not dead!" I shouted.

"Elena, please..."

He took my hand and pulled me up, but I wouldn't let him.

"No! He's not DEAD!" I kept shouting.

"Guys, help me." Percy said.

Percy and Jason grabbed me by the shoulders, and I kicked and screamed. They kept holding me back and kept dragging me farther from Nico.

"No, let me go! He's not dead!" I screamed.

I got out of their grasp, and started crying on Nico's chest.

"Elena, he's gone. There's nothing you can do."

"I can still save him." I said.

"No, you can't. Please, Elena..."

He touched my shoulder.

"I said, don't touch me!" I screamed at him.

He and the guys left.

"Please, wake up." I sobbed.

I stayed there for hours. Hoping he would just wake up, and everything would be alright. I sensed someone approaching.

"Elena, you need to eat." Percy said and placed a plate on the floor.

"I don't want to eat." I said.

"You have to."

"I don't want to."

"He's..."

"He's NOT dead." I said.

I started crying and Percy hugged me.

"I know you two were best friends, but he's gone."

"He can't be..."

"Just eat."

He stood up and left. I looked at the plate of food, but I didn't eat.

I rested on Nico and closed my eyes.

**Nico's POV:**

Everything was dark, I couldn't see anything. Was I dead? Nah, I've seen death before and it's definitely not like this.

So, maybe I was unconscious. Well, obviously. I literally hit my head with a rock. I didn't know how to wake up. But I heard voices:

"I know you two were best friends, but he's gone..."

"He can't be..."

"Just eat."

I felt something on top of me, so that meant I was waking up. I moved my hand, and placed it on the thing that was on top of me. I guessed it was Elena, because I knew how her hair felt like. She moved.

"Nico?" She asked.

I opened my eyes and saw her, she had tears in her eyes.

"Elena, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I knew you weren't dead!"

She hugged me and we both stood up.

"I'm so sorry for screaming at you." She said.

"Sorry for not telling you about my plans."

"Best friends?"

"Best friends."

We both smiled and walked to Elena's cabin. When we got there, Elena opened the door and the guys were in there. They all looked at me and gasped.

"Nico, you're alive?!" Hazel said.

Hazel hugged me and everyone asked me questions.

"We thought you were dead!" Annabeth said.

"But I wasn't." I said.

"It's good to see you back." Percy said and clapped on my back.

"Yeah..."

Everyone started talking a lot and I put an arm around Elena, in a friendly way. We kept talking for about and hour, until we were tired.

"Hey, how about we have a sleepover?" Percy asked.

"Sounds good to me."

"Well, someone already fell asleep."

I was confused, until I look down and see Elena sleeping.

"Let her sleep, she had a hard day." Percy said.

"And to top that, it's her birthday." I said.

"Wait what?! Why didn't she tell me?"

"She didn't want you to make her a surprise party or anything."

"Oh."

"It's not a big deal for her anyway."

They placed some sleeping bags on the floor and everyone changed into their pajamas. The weird thing was, Percy and Leo were wearing those one piece pajamas.

"Are you kidding me?" Frank asked.

"Real men wear onesies." Percy said.

"No they don't." I said.

"Shhh, you have lots to learn." He said.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep."

"Can you place Elena on her bed, please?" Percy asked.

I carried Elena and placed her on her bed, she wasn't too heavy at all. I placed a sleeping bag on the floor.

"Goodnight."

I got on the sleeping bag and closed my eyes. I could barely hear what the guys were saying, but this is what I heard:

"Hey, les...place ko?" Someone said.

"Et o is."

I didn't understand anything. Then I felt as if I was being carried and placed on a comfortable place, it didn't bother me since I was too tired.

_~Next day~_

I woke up, and I was right next to Elena...on the same bed. How in the Hades? I shook her up.

"Elena." I said.

"What?" She asked sleepily.

"Hi."

"What?"

She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Why are you on my bed?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"Whatever, wake me up later."

She went back to sleep.

"Eh, why not?"

I also went back to sleep.

**Percy's POV:**

I woke up to see everyone at my room. What happened last night?...*talking* oh, now I remember. Let's move on.

We all woke up from our awesome sleepover.

"Hey guys, look." Piper said.

She pointed at Elena's bed. In which she and Nico were sleeping together.

"Can I take a picture?" She asked.

"Be my guest." I said.

Piper found a camera, and snapped a photo.

"Look at them, those two best friends."

"That is just cute." Annabeth said.

"How is that cute?" I asked.

"Well, Percy. We were best friends once too."

"Were?!"

"Well yeah, you're my boyfriend now."

"Oh, I got scared for a moment."

"Seaweed brain."

I saw Elena and Nico waking up.

"Uh guys, they're waking up." Frank said.

They both looked at us.

"Good morning!" I said.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Oh you know, taking pictures of you guys."

"Why?"

"Memories."

"You guys don't look suspicious at all, of course." Nico said.

"And I'm not going to say who, but maybe one of you decided to place Nico on my bed...no biggie." Elena said.

"That was me." Piper said.

"Thanks, Piper."

"Your welcome."

"Guys, do you hear that?" I asked.

"What?"

"I hear singing...outside."

We all went outside, and saw everyone dancing and singing.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

A camper came running towards us.

"It's Apollo, he's making us sing!"

He started singing.

"Oh no, why me? You need to help me please. I don't. Know what. To do."

He ran away singing and dancing.

"What do we do?!" Elena asked.

And she started singing.

"We have to do something. Ah, did I ever did to you, Apollo! Help me!"

"Just try not to sing." Nico said.

"I can't!" She sang.

"Let's think of...Oh for Hades sake!This is embarrassing. Please let me die, I don't want to sing!" He sang.

Then they both started doing a duet.

"Please someone, Tell us what to do. We don't want to Sing!"

"How am I, Supposed to know!" I sang.

And it got me. Annabeth started singing.

"You seaweed brain!"

"What do we do,Please help us!" We all sang.

Then, Elena and Nico started dancing ballet.

"Ballet, Are you kidding me!" Elena sang.

"This is the worst day ever!" Nico sang.

"Let's go find Chiron!" Piper sang.

"Good idea!" We sang.

We danced towards the Big House.

"Chiron, Where are you?! Please, We need your help!"

"Hello, what's the problem?" Chiron sang.

"Not you too!" I sang.

"Apollo, must have done something. To make us do this, I shall Iris-message Olympus right away!" He sang.

"Good!"

We all danced away.

"We need to figure out a way to stop singing!" Elena sang.

"Let's Just Stop!" I sang.

We all kept our mouths shut and we stayed like that for the rest of the hour.

"I'm hungry!" Elena said.

"Hey it stopped! Oh wait, It hasn't!" I sang.

Chiron came dancing towards us.

"Apollo has been Upset lately So he did this For his own Entertainment! And to break the curse You must make a song!" He sang.

"We don't know How to make a song!" We sang.

"I do." Elena sang.

"How?"

"My mom used to sing to me when I was little, And I learned how to make A song! All you have to do Is find the right notes For each word you say!"

"Okay! Then you Shall make The song!" We sang.

"But why Me?!"

"Just Do the Song!"

"Fine!" She sang.

Elena danced away towards her cabin.

**To be continued...**


	10. How?

**A/N: This chapter is going to be very complicated.**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own anything except for Elena.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I was tired of singing. It's not fair that just because Apollo was feeling down he had to take it out on us. Why was he feeling bad anyway? He was like the most happiest god there is, what could have make him feel bad?

"Guys, Have you wondered why Apollo has been feeling sad lately?" I sang.

"No, But now I'm Curious." Piper sang.

"Let's just Call him, and tell him to come To see what's wrong."

"Good idea!" Hazel sang.

I Iris-messaged Apollo.

"Hello?" Apollo asked.

"Apollo, Can you come To camp Please?" I sang.

"Ah, I see you got my gift."

"This is not a gift, We're all suffering. Please, just come..."

"Alright."

I passed my hand over the mist and ended the Iris-message, I turned around and Apollo was there.

"Ah! Don't you Scare me Like that!" I sang.

"What is it, Annabeth?" He asked.

"Why are you Feeling down?"

"Well as you can see. You know your friend Elena, right?"

"Yes."

"I was in love with her mom, but Poseidon saw her first and well..."

"But she died years ago, why are you sad now?"

"Yesterday was the day she died."

"Wait, Elena's mom died on her birthday?"

"Sadly, yes."

"But you don't have to feel bad." I said.

My eyes widened.

"It-it stopped, I'm not singing anymore!" I said.

"You're the only one, everyone still has to sing."

"But that's not fair, you can't take it out on everyone."

"I'm a god, what else can I do?"

"You can talk to someone. And besides, Elena is still here..."

Wait, she's still here...

"You saved her! When her mom died, you were there!" I said.

"Well you're a fast learner aren't you."

"Yep."

"Well yes, I did save her."

"Does she know?"

"No."

"Why don't you tell her?"

"How do I do that?"

"Easy. HEY ELENA, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!"

Elena came running towards us.

"What Is It?!" She sang.

"Apollo wanted to tell you something."

"Apollo please, Break the curse!"

"You sing just like your mom." He said.

"You know My mom?" She sang/asked.

"Yes, most beautiful woman I've seen in eons."

"Huh?"

"You also have her smile."

"When did you Meet my mom?"

"I was in the normal world, and fell in love with her. Until I realized she was pregnant, with you."

"Oh...wait...it stopped, I don't have to sing anymore!"

"And nobody else, right?" I asked him.

"Fine."

He snapped his fingers and everything went silent.

"I guess I'll be going now." Apollo said.

"Wait! I want you to tell me more about my mom."

"Alright. Well, she was..."

They both started walking away. I went back to the group, they were all cheering.

"Annabeth, you did it! It stopped!" Percy said.

He hugged me and he started swinging me around.

"Percy, stop it!"

He lets go of me.

"Thank you."

Nico came walking towards us.

"Have you seen Elena?" He asked.

"She's talking to Apollo, over there."

I pointed far off in the forest.

"Thanks."

He ran away to the forest.

**Nico's POV:**

I walked in the forest and looked for Elena.

"Elena, are you here?" I asked.

I heard Elena's voice.

"Nico?"

I walked into the voice's direction. I kept walking and saw my old enemy...Mr. Thorn.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Nico Di Angelo, what a pleasure seeing you again. I got in with a little help, but that doesn't matter. I can finally kill you and all you're little friends."

"Good luck."

I shadow-traveled behind him and hid in the shadows. I had to think...the first time we fought this guy. Percy had a shield, but I don't have a shield.

I took my sword out and stepped forward.

"Behind you." I said.

"Nico look out!"

Elena was right next to me and she pushed me out of the way.

"What was that for?" I asked.

She pointed to the tree that was behind me, and I saw one of Mr. Thorns spikes.

"Oh, thanks."

She took her sword out, and started fighting the manticore.

"Be careful with the spikes!" I said.

"I got this."

She turned into water and a spike flew through her, she turned back to normal.

"This is fun!" She said.

She stabbed the manticore in his stomach.

"That's gonna leave a mark." I said.

Elena laughed.

"Hey, are you going to help me or what?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

I ran at the manticore from behind a sliced his tail off.

"Nice!" Elena said.

"You will pay for this! Mock my words Nico Di Angelo, I will get my revenge."

He ran away.

"Do you guys know each other?" Elena asked.

"Long story." I said.

"Ok. Now, how did he get inside the camp?"

"I don't know, someone inside the camp."

"Then who's the idiot that let a monster in the camp."

"I do not like to be called an idiot."

We turned and saw...Octavian, I hated that guy.

"Elena, stay away from him." I said.

I pushed her behind me.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"Octavian, what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

He was standing right next to me with the whole group.

"Aha! It was your fault I got kicked out of the roman camp, I could've been praetor. But no! You had to get in my way."

"You disobeyed Reyna's orders. She told you to not attack the camp, but you did anyway. And nobody messes with my home." He said.

"You're all greeks, you shall all die!"

"Actually Jason, Hazel and Frank are roman." Leo said.

"They're traitors to the camp!"

"We're not traitors!" They shouted.

"I shall have my revenge!" Octavian said.

"You let the manticore in the camp!" Elena said.

"Yes, we made some sort of deal. And now, I can have what I want."

"You've been spying on us!" Annabeth said.

"You don't say a word, you child of Minerva. You've done worse."

"Don't you call my girlfriend like that!" Percy shouted.

He uncapped riptide and swung at him, but he dodged. He threw a powder that made my eyes feel like acid and I couldn't see.

When the fog cleared Elena and Octavian were gone. I looked down and Elena's necklace was there, I bend down and picked it up.

"That's it! He's so going to get it when I find him, I'll kill him!" Percy said.

"Fine with me." Someone said.

Reyna came towards us.

"When did you get here?" Jason asked.

"Few days ago. Where is Octavian?" She asked.

"Gone, and he took my sister. And now I'm gonna kill him!" Percy said.

"Violence is not the answer, he's making you angry on purpose." She said.

"If we're going to find them, we need to tell Chiron first." Annabeth said.

"Let's go." I said.

In fact, if you didn't notice. I was furious, how can someone take my best friend like that? I swear when I see Octavian, I'll make sure he goes to the fields of punishment...or worse.

We went to the Big House and saw Chiron.

"Chiron, we need a quest!" Annabeth said.

"A quest?" He asked.

"Yes, Octavian took Elena and we have to get her back!"

"Okay then, but only three of you can go."

"I'm going, I'm her brother." Percy said.

"I'm her best friend, I'm going too." I said.

"One more." Chiron said.

"I'll go, I have some business with Octavian." Reyna said.

"Alright. Now, go get ready."

They gave me a backpack filled with some ambrosia squares, nectar, pair of clothes, some money and a few drachmas.

"We're ready, let's go."

Argus drove us to New York and we started our search.

"Where do we go?" I asked.

"Wait, follow me." Percy said.

He started walking toward an apartment. When we got inside Percy knocked on the door. It was opened by Mrs. Jackson.

"Oh Percy, you're home! I've missed you so much."

She hugged him.

"I missed you too mom." He said.

"Look how you've grown. Come in."

She made way for the door.

"I made your favorite cookies." She said.

"Blue chocolate chip cookies?!" He asked excitedly.

"Yes."

She took out a plate filled with blue chocolate chip cookies.

"Yay!"

Percy took the whole plate and started eating the cookies. When he finished, we sat down at the sofa.

"So, what do you need?" She asked.

"Mrs. Jackson, we're..." Reyna said.

"Oh please, call me Sally."

"Sally, we came to rescue a demigod who has been kidnapped by Octavian." I said.

"Who is it?"

"She's my sister." Percy said.

"Your sister, that's so nice. What's her name?"

"Elena."

"I would love to meet her, does she have a mother?"

"Her mom died a long time ago." I said.

"That poor thing. Do you know where she is?"

"No, can you help us?" Reyna asked.

"I wish I could, but I'm not an expert in finding people."

"Do you have a map?"

"Ah yes, it's over here."

She stood up and left, then came back with the map.

"Here you go, good luck!"

"Okay, let's go now." I said.

We left.

"Mmm, Octavian should be right here."

Reyna said and pointed in the map.

"Let's go there." Percy said.

"We need to find a ride first." Reyna said.

"Ahem." I said.

"Oh right."

We held hands and I concentrated on the place Reyna pointed. We appeared at a shopping mall.

"Why would Octavian be here?" Percy asked.

"Because there's a lot of people, meaning he can hide easily for monsters." Reyna said.

I took Elena's necklace out of my pocket.

"What is that?" Reyna asked.

"It's Elena's necklace, why?"

"Can I have it for a minute?"

I handed her the necklace and she studied it, then gave it back.

"It's a magical object, it can take us to Octavian and your friend."

"Why do you need to see Octavian, anyway?" Percy asked.

"He stole something from us."

"Oh."

I looked at the necklace and it started glowing, but it glowed in a blueish color.

"The necklace is glowing!" I said.

"Let me see that."

Percy took the necklace and the light faded.

"What happened?"

"No, wait. Nico, take the necklace." Reyna said.

I took the necklace and it glowed again.

"They must be close, lead the way." Reyna said.

I went north and the light turned purple.

"Wrong way."

I turned and went south, then the light started changing to green.

I kept going until we went to an empty part on the mall, the light turned yellow.

"Something's not right." I said.

The light turned orange.

"We're getting close." Percy said.

"Stop!" Reyna said.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"It's a trap!"

We turned and saw Octavian with his bow ready, and a lot of monsters behind him.

"Reyna." He said.

"Octavian, give us back what you took from us!" She said.

"Never, I'm powerful with it."

"What did he take?" I asked.

"This."

He took out a flute.

"What's so special about it?" Percy asked.

"Let me demonstrate."

He started playing but it made no noise, Percy fell to his knees with his hands in his ears.

"Percy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Go! I'll take care of him." Reyna told me.

The necklace glowed more brightly. So, I kept going forward without Octavian noticing.

I stood in front of a door and the light changed to red. I opened the door and Elena was unconscious on the floor. I ran over to her.

"Elena!" I said.

She moved.

"Ow."

She opened her eyes. I sighed in relief and hugged her.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked.

"He had a flute and every time he played it, it hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"The sound it makes, it hurts."

"But I don't get it...if I couldn't hear it, how come you and Percy do?"

"It's like a torture device for children of Poseidon or Neptune, whatever."

"That makes sense."

"C'mon we have to go."

I stood up and offered my hand she took it but stumbled back, I caught her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You seem like you got weaker."

"We can't talk about this now, we have to go get Percy."

We ran for the door and saw Percy on the floor and Reyna fighting some monsters, while Octavian was playing the flute. Elena covered her ears and fell to the floor.

"Make it stop! Please!" She cried.

"It's going to be okay."

I carried her and started running towards Percy.

"Nico, make it stop!" Elena said.

She started sobbing. I placed her next to Percy.

"It'll be fine. Reyna, stop him!"

She fought harder and I could see that she was getting tired. She found a weak spot and went to it, and the monster turned to dust. But more and more monsters were coming, it's like the second Titan war all over again. I started fighting multiple of them at once.

I turned and one of the monsters was sniffing Elena.

"Don't you touch her!" I shouted.

I slashed at the monster and it disintegrated into dust. I kept fighting each monster, and every time I killed one the stronger I got. I finally killed the last monster and I saw Reyna fighting Octavian.

Octavian played the flute faster, Percy and Elena screamed. I shadow-traveled closer to him and raised my sword at him.

"Stop it!" I said.

He dropped the flute and then Reyna judo-flipped him.

"He deserved that." She said.

We walked over to check on Percy and Elena.

Percy started asking Elena questions.

"He didn't do anything to you, right?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said.

Reyna took the flute and put it on her pocket.

"You can go without me, there is some unfinished business I have to do."

She looked at Octavian.

"Alright, make sure he gets what he deserves."

"Oh, I will."

We shadow-traveled back to camp.

Annabeth and the guys found us, and we went to Percy's cabin.

"Guys, what happened?" Jason asked.

"Well, we kicked Octavian's butt." I said.

I told them what happened about the flute and everything, but there wasn't much to tell.

"Elena, you dropped this."

I gave her the necklace.

"Thank you, I thought I lost it forever."

She puts it on.

"You know, I think I know why your dad gave it to you." I said.

"Why?"

"It's your feelings."

"I don't get it."

"I'll explain later, c'mon."

I took her hand and started dragging her out of the cabin.

"Where do you think you're going?" Percy asked.

"My cabin." I said.

"You can't, Dionysus made a rule that demigods under the age of sixteen can't bring other demigods into their cabins." Annabeth said.

"Why did he make that rule?"

"I don't know."

"Then we're going somewhere else."

"Okay, but don't get in trouble." Percy said.

We left the cabin.

"Nico, where are we going?" Elena asked.

"My cabin." I said.

"But Annabeth just said that we couldn't."

"I don't care."

We shadow-traveled to my cabin.

"Nico, I can't be here." Elena said.

"It's not like they're going to come in."

I heard a knock on the door.

"Open the door, room inspection!"

"That's today?!" Elena whispered.

"Um..."

"I don't want to die like this!"

"Don't worry, let me take care of it."

I started cleaning my room, and Elena decided to help too. When we finished, I took Elena and put her in my closet.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Shhh, trust me."

I opened the door and the room inspector came in.

"Mmm, you've done a good job keeping this place clean."

Elena sneezed in the closet, He turned and looked at it.

"What do you have in there?" He asked.

"Clothes." I said.

"Let me see."

He started walking towards it.

"No!"

I stopped him.

"No touching the inspector!"

"Fine, then don't touch my closet."

"Alright."

He left and closed the door. I opened the closet.

"That was close." I said.

"Close! I almost got in trouble!"

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever, we need to go somewhere else."

"Okay."

I offered my hand, she took it and we shadow-traveled to McDonalds.

"McDonalds?" She asked.

"What? I like it."

We ate and walked around.

"Wow." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"You're fifteen now..."

"Well yeah. My birthday was a few days ago, remember?"

"I know, but you're my age now."

"Really?"

"Duh."

We heard something behind us, I turned and it was Mr. Thorn...again.

He used his giant tail and pushed me straight into the wall.

"Nico!"

Elena took her sword and started fighting him. She was too weak, I had to help her. I stood up, took out my sword, and ran towards him. I stabbed him in the back and he growled in pain.

"C'mon!"

I took Elena's hand and shadow-traveled out of there.

We appeared at an abandoned neighborhood.

"Nico, are you okay?!"

"I'm...fine."

I stumbled back.

"No you're not! You used a lot of your energy. And Nico, your nose is bleeding."

She ripped out a piece of her own shirt and cleaned the blood off my nose.

"Thanks."

"That's what best friends are for, right?"

"Yeah."

"We're going to have to stay here, you can't move in this condition."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. Anyway, I'm going to look if there's anything useful around here..."

"Didn't you have a horse?" I asked.

"Yes, I did!"

She concentrated and we heard someone coming. I saw a horse walking towards Elena.

"Moonlight!"

"Moonlight?" I asked.

"This is my horse."

"Hi."

The horse whinnied.

"Um...Nico, you creep him out."

"I know, I'll just wait until I'm feeling better and then I'll see you in camp."

"No! Please, he's not a bad guy." She said.

It whinnied.

"I'll do anything."

It kept whining.

"Apples? Okay, deal."

She helped me get up, and I got in the horse.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

"Yeah...I have to do something first."

She looked at one of the abandoned buildings and ran towards it.

"Elena?"

I got off the horse and fell back, I did use a lot of my energy. The horse decided to be nice, and helped me walk. We got inside the building.

"Elena, where are you?"

"Nico, I told you to stay in the horse!"

"No you didn't."

"Whatever."

"Why are you here?"

"This is where my mom died. Maybe there are some things that used to be mine."

"You can't keep yourself in the past, it won't do anything."

"How do you know?"

"Because I have."

"But..."

"No buts."

"Fine...let's go."

We walked out and we got on the horse.

"Can you take us back to Camp?"

The horse whinnied in delight.

"What is he saying?" I asked.

She took my hand and used her other one to touch the horse's head. Then I heard another voice:

"Okay, but I better get my apples...and a biscuit!"

"What in the world?! Who said that?" I asked.

"It's the horse." Elena said.

"How do you do that?"

She shrugged, and the horse started running.

About two hours later, we finally got to camp. We got off the horse and Elena gave him the apples.

"I think that was enough of an adventure for today, bye."

I walked off to my cabin, and went to sleep.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Every ending with Nico is going to sleep, that's hilarious!**


	11. We're getting married!

**A/N: And another chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Elena.**

* * *

_~Next day~_

**Annabeth's POV:**

I woke up in my cabin, changed clothes, brushed my teeth and all that.

I went to the beach because Percy said he wanted to tell me something. I got to the beach and saw Percy standing there, he was smiling.

"Hey Percy." I said.

"Wise-girl."

"Why did you want me to come?"

"I wanted to ask you something..."

He stood quiet.

"Well?" I said.

"Annabeth, will you marry me?"

"What?"

He got to one knee and took out a tiny box, he opened it and inside was a diamond ring. I started crying.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

"You seaweed brain! YES!"

I hugged him, and he puts the ring on my finger.

"We have to tell the guys!" I said.

He smiled.

"They already know."

The guys came out of the bushes and congratulated us.

"Annabeth, I'm so happy for you!" Piper said.

"You and Hazel can be my bridesmaids!" I said.

"What about your maid of honor?"

"I'll think about it."

"I want Nico to be my best man." Percy said.

"Why?"

"He deserves it."

"Wait, Elena can be your maid of Honor!" Piper said.

"That's an awesome idea!"

"Let's tell them the news." Percy said.

"Wait, they don't know?" I asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well...we were going to tell them, but they were busy."

"Busy?"

"C'mon."

We walked to the woods, and then I saw a tree house. It was amazing, you had to see the way the ceiling was carved and how the walls were painted beautifully.

"Who made this?" I asked.

They all pointed at the top, and I saw Elena and Nico building one of the rooms.

"Can they see us?"

"They haven't noticed us, I think this place was meant to be secret." Hazel said.

"We still have to tell them the news."

"Okay...HEY NICO, ELENA. WE HAVE SOME NEWS FOR YOU!" Percy shouted loudly.

Elena looked down and her foot slipped, she was dangling with both of her arms on one of the branches.

"Seaweed brain!" I said.

"SORRY!" He shouted at them.

Nico helped her get up, and they both started climbing down the tree.

"I almost fell!" Elena said.

"Sorry sis, we have some important news!" Percy said.

"What is it?"

"Annabeth and I are getting married, and I want Nico to be my best man."

"And I want Elena to be my maid of honor!" I said.

"Percy that's awesome!"

Elena hugged him and Percy smiled. Elena has never hugged him before, it was usually Percy who did.

"When is it?" They asked.

"Uh...Percy?" I said.

"I'm guessing on monday."

"Today is tuesday. So we only have six days!"

"We have to hurry!" Piper said.

We all went to the big house. Except for Nico and Elena, who stayed building their treehouse.

**Nico's POV:**

I sat down and started thinking...Percy and Annabeth were getting married?!

"Nico, what's wrong?" Elena asked.

"It's nothing."

"Please, tell me."

"Well it's...Percy and Annabeth getting married."

"What about it?"

"Before Annabeth and Percy started dating, I..."

"What?"

"Remember when you asked me if I hated your brother?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't hate him..."

"I don't understand, what happened?"

"It's not going to be easy..."

"No, it's okay. Just say it naturally."

"I fell in love with your brother..."

She looked shocked, she didn't make a sound.

"You probably don't want to be my friend anymore." I said.

What she did was unexpected, she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Huh?" I asked.

"It's okay, we're still friends. You were honest with me...and I guess it's my turn now."

She sighed.

"I..."

"What?" I asked.

"I...I think I like you."

"Oh..."

"I know you don't feel the same way."

"Elena, I was young. I changed, I don't think I like him anymore."

"You don't?"

"I was pretending to hate him, even when I shouldn't have."

"Hey, we're still best friends. We made this place, just for us. A place where we tell each others secrets, okay?" She said.

"Okay?"

"And we promise to never say to anyone else."

"To the river styx?" I asked.

"To the river styx."

We shook hands and the sky rumbled.

"Now, let's continue with our treehouse." She said.

"Actually, why don't we go and see what the guys are doing." I said.

"Sure."

We walked to camp and searched for the group, they were at Percy's cabin.

"Hey guys." We said.

"Well the two of you seem in a good mood." Jason said.

"Yeah..."

We both smiled awkwardly.

"Wanna help?" He asked.

"Sure."

We walked over to Annabeth, who was deciding what clothes we should all wear.

"I was planning on doing something different...the male must choose the female's clothes, and the female chooses the male's clothes." Annabeth said.

"I loved the idea!" Percy said.

"Now we're all going to a mall, and the male can choose any store and any clothing."

"Let's go."

Percy took Annabeth in Blackjack, Jason took Piper in a venti, Hazel took Frank in Arion, and Elena took me in Moonlight.

"Guys, where's Leo?" Piper asked.

"I...don't know."

I heard someone calling us from far away.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

We saw someone coming.

"Is that...Leo?"

"Look out!" He said.

It came straight towards us and we crashed.

I stood up from the floor, my head pounded.

"Moonlight?!"

Elena ran to her horse, who had been thrown in the ground.

The horse whinnied.

"Leo! What the heck was that?!" Elena asked.

"It's just a something I made."

"What?"

"Behold, Leo II."

It was a mechanic horse.

"Wow, it's awesome!" Piper said.

"Guys we need to hurry up!" Annabeth said.

They all left and I helped Elena with Moonlight.

We got on the horse and followed the group.

"Elena, why did you call him Moonlight?"

"The horse? Because he shines in the moonlight."

"That makes sense."

After an hour, we finally got to the mall. We entered, and Annabeth told us to separate in groups of two, and Leo went with Jason and Piper.

"Okay, we meet right in this exact same spot." Annabeth said.

"Okay."

We all separated. Elena and I walked around a part of the mall.

"So, what?"

"You choose the place."

"Oh...right."

I looked at a store that was filled with dresses, so I directly walked there.

"You do realize I'm not an expert at this stuff." I said.

"I know."

I looked at a random dress and picked it up.

"Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"We're in the old lady aisle."

"Oh."

We moved to the teenager aisle, then I took a whole bunch of random dresses and gave them to her.

"Be right back."

She went to the changing room, and I sat in one of the chairs outside.

She came out with a green dress...she looked ridiculous.

"Nope. Go change."

"Thank you!"

She ran back inside and came back with a very tight pink dress.

"I can't breathe!" She said.

"Obviously no."

She went back inside, and later came out with an orange dress. The dress was too short, not kidding.

"It was a bad idea taking a lot of random dresses, huh?"

"You think?!"

She went back inside, and came out with a long blue dress. It was nice and formal.

"I like that one." I said.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

She changed back to her normal clothes.

"Wait, how do we pay for this?" She asked.

We walked to the cashier.

"Ah yes, you chose the dress."

She took the dress and put it inside a box, then gave it back.

"Okay, have a nice day!"

"Don't we have to pay?" Elena asked.

"That's already taken care of. There's a shoe store right over there."

She pointed at the shop next to us.

"Thanks..."

We walked to the next shop.

"Well since it's just shoes, I'll let you choose."

"Okay."

She took a pair of blue sneakers and walked to the cashier...the cashier was the same person from the other shop.

"Thank you." She said.

She took the shoes, put them in a box and handed them to Elena.

"Have a nice day!"

She creeped us out, and we ran out of the store.

"That's is just pure creepiness!" Elena said.

"Anyway, what do we do now?"

"I get to choose your clothes."

She grabbed my hand and dragged me to a men store.

"Since you like black, I'll choose this."

She took a black tuxedo.

"Try it on!"

She gave me the tuxedo and I went to the changing room.

I came out with the clothes on, and Elena started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

She hold back laughter.

"Yeah, you're wearing that."

I changed back to my normal clothes and went to the cashier, and all that.

We finished and met back with the group in the same place.

"Do you have everything?" Annabeth asked.

We all nodded.

"Okay then, let's leave."

We went back to camp. Elena and I went to our treehouse.

"Do you think we can sleep here?" Elena asked.

"Why not?"

We placed some sleeping bags in our room. It didn't bother me, it was nice having a roommate.

"Well goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight." I said.

I went to sleep.

**To be continued...**


	12. I'm dead?

**A/N: Somehow I was very excited to post this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for Elena.**

* * *

_~Next day~_

**Nico's POV:**

I woke up in my treehouse, and I saw Elena sleeping. So I climbed to the highest floor.

She was a good friend, it would be bad enough if something happened to her. I look down and see Elena waking up, she looked at me and waved. I climbed back down.

"Hey Nico, what's up?" She asked.

"Not much."

"Well, I was thinking on going to the creek."

"Okay, but be careful. There's a lot of monsters here."

"I'll be fine. Besides, I have my sword."

"Okay..."

She climbed down and left. I sat down and waited.

_~Five minutes later~_

I was still at the treehouse when I heard screaming. I ran towards it, was it Elena? I saw Elena on the floor, there was blood everywhere.

"Elena!"

I ran over to her.

"Wake up!"

She opened her eyes.

"Nico..." She said.

"You're going to be fine, okay?"

I heard a ringing in my ears.

"No no!"

I took her hand.

"I'll look for help!"

She closed her eyes and didn't move, the ringing in my ears got louder.

"No!"

I carried her to the camp, all of the campers came to help. I saw Percy and the group running towards me.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh no." Piper said.

Percy looked at Elena.

"Elena! What happened?! Is she okay?!" He asked.

He sat beside me.

"Nico, what happened?!" He asked me.

"I-I don't know."

"She lost a lot of blood." One of the campers said.

"She's dead?!" Percy said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Annabeth hugged Percy.

I stood up and looked at Elena...she's gone. I ran away.

"Nico!" Hazel said.

I kept running, the ringing got louder. My head pounded, and my heart raced. Why would this happen?

I shadow-traveled back to the Underworld.

**Percy's POV:**

Elena's dead?! How?! Tell me!...*silence* Please, tell me!

"Percy..." Annabeth said.

"Who?" I asked.

"We don't know, Percy." Piper said.

"Please, you can't get mad." Annabeth said.

"Who was it?!"

All of the campers stepped back.

"WHO WAS IT?!" I shouted.

"Percy."

I turned and saw my dad, he looked at Elena.

"You can't get angry." He said.

"I know."

Apollo appeared.

"No...it's true." He said.

"We shall bury her." Poseidon said.

"No." I said.

"What?"

"No, we'll keep her body."

"Alright."

They made a crystal box, and placed it in a part of the forest. They got Elena clean and changed her clothes, then they placed her in the box. When they closed it, Poseidon and Apollo did some of their godly magic to shield it.

I went to the treehouse she and Nico had made, accompanied by Annabeth.

"They did a good job doing that." I said.

"Percy, do you want to postpone the wedding?" Annabeth asked.

"No, we keep the date."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

We both climbed the treehouse and sat there.

"Nico is heart-broken too, you know?"

"He's gone."

"I know, he is your best man."

"But what about Elena?"

"Piper can be my maid of honor."

I sighed.

"We can still work this out." She said.

**Back to Nico's POV:**

I sat by the river styx, and I summoned Bianca.

"Nico, I'm so sorry." She said.

"She's gone."

"You can still see her."

"I-I can't."

"Yes you can, Nico Di Angelo."

I look down.

"Look."

She pointed far away, I saw a tiny light.

"That's her."

"I don't know if I should."

"Go."

I ran towards it. The closer I got the more I felt attracted to it.

"Elena!" I called.

The light took form, and I saw Elena. She looked lost and confused, she looked at me.

"Elena, it's me!"

She didn't move, I got close to her.

"It's me, Nico."

"Who?" She said.

I stopped.

"Have we met?" She asked.

"No, you can't remember me?!"

"Remember?"

I was too late. She got closer to me.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"No, you can't."

"I can try."

I looked at her eyes, and she touched my hand. She closed her eyes and opened them again.

"Nico?" She asked.

"Elena?"

We both hugged each other.

"It worked!" I said.

Hades stood there.

"Oh, I see you're dead." He said.

"Dad..." I said.

"I can't do anything."

"Please." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry."

"But can you at least do something."

"Well, yes. But she'll still be dead."

"What?"

He walked closer to us. He puts his hand on my head, and the other on Elena's head. I felt as if I was linked to something.

"You're both linked together."

He walked away. We both looked at each other.

"So I'm connected to you?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Wait a minute...what happened? Percy!"

"He's..."

"Oh no. What have I done?!"

"You didn't do anything...and now can I ask, how did you die?"

"I'm not sure, I got stabbed or something."

"When I find out who was it, I'll kill him."

She laughed.

"What if its a her?"

"Same."

"Do you want to go back?"

"Where?"

"Camp."

"Sure."

We got back to camp. We went to the treehouse and saw Percy and Annabeth.

"Percy? Annabeth?" I asked.

"Nico? What are you doing here?"

"I came to the treehouse."

"Percy!" Elena said.

Elena tried to touch him, but her hand passed right through him.

"Nico, tell him I'm here." She said.

"I can't." I said.

"Can't what?" Percy asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm fine."

"I think we should go back."

We went to camp. While we were walking, I waited for them to get far ahead.

"What is it, Nico?" Elena asked.

"We can't tell them."

"Why not?"

"We can't just tell a random person that I'm connected to you."

"But Percy is not a random person, he's my brother."

"Elena, do you realize how big of a deal this is. This doesn't happen since...ever! You're the only one, this is dangerous."

"Fine."

"Nico, why do you take so long?" Percy asked.

"Be right there!" I said.

I catched up with Percy.

"Keep up." He said.

We finally got to camp, and went towards the group.

"Nico, you're okay!" Hazel said.

She hugged me.

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"To the Underworld..."

"Wait, did you see Elena?" Percy asked.

"Um..."

I looked at Elena.

"Don't tell them you saw me." She said.

"Who are you looking at?" Jason asked.

"No one, and I didn't see Elena..."

"You're lying." Annabeth said.

"I'm not lying."

"Look at me in the eyes and say that you didn't see Elena."

She got close to me.

"I didn't see her!"

She got closer.

"Okay okay! I did see her."

"Nico!" Elena said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"You can't lie to us." They said.

"It's not my fault, she..."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"Nico, you tell us right now!" Percy said.

"Help me." I whispered.

"Tell them that I said that I missed them, and that I wish I could see them." Elena told me.

"Tell us Nico!"

"Elena said that she missed you all, and that she wanted to see you."

"She did?"

"Yes."

"Wait, you can call her."

"Huh?"

"Like you did with Bianca."

"I'm not sure about that."

"Please." Percy pleaded.

Elena touched my shoulder.

"Okay, fine." I said.

"Let's go."

We all went back to the forest, until Elena told me to stop.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's something dangerous here." She said.

"What?"

"Nico, who are you talking to?" Piper asked.

"Nobody."

"I feel something wrong." Elena said.

"We'll be fine, Elena."

"Elena? Why did you say Elena?" Percy asked.

"No reason." I said.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I told you it's nothing."

He looked at me suspiciously, and walked away.

"Why did we stop?" Leo asked.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't call her." I said.

"Why not?"

"I just...can't."

"Nico, I know you're sad. But you have to face her." Hazel said.

"It's not that..."

"RUN!" Elena shouted.

Behind us we saw a giant monster scorpion.

"What is that?!" Frank asked.

"I'm guessing that's what killed me." Elena said.

"They can't hear you!" I said.

"We have to run!" Annabeth said.

We all ran away, then Elena stopped.

"Nico, we have to go!" Hazel said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I can't pass, there's a border. You have to go without me."

"C'mon!"

Hazel grabbed me and started running, I looked at Elena.

"Stay there, okay?" I said.

"Who are you talking to?!" Hazel asked.

We ran to the guys.

"What do we do?!" Piper asked.

"We keep running!" Leo said.

"I agree with Valdez!" Frank said.

"Thanks, I feel so loved." Leo said.

"Guys, we don't have time for this!"

The monster came towards us. We kept running, until I felt a lot of pain in my chest.

"Agh!"

I fell in the floor.

"Nico, what's wrong?!"

"Can't..."

"Can't what?!"

"Too far..."

"We have to go, Nico!"

The guys helped me get up, and started running. The pain got worse.

"Stop!" I shouted.

"Nico, we can't!" Hazel said.

"Elena!"

"What?" Percy asked.

"I need to see Elena!"

"Why?"

"We're linked together..."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Guys, if they're really linked together they can't get separated." Annabeth said.

"Where is she?!" Percy asked.

I pointed far off, where the monster came from.

"Jason, take him!" Annabeth said.

"Okay."

He took me and we both flew away.

"Are you okay there?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

We passed the monster from above. I saw Elena looking at me, I pointed at her.

"There!" I said.

Jason got us to the ground and Elena came over to me.

"I didn't know that could happen!" She said.

She touched me, and I felt better.

"Thanks." I said.

"So, Elena is here?" Jason asked.

"You told him!"

"I told everyone."

"But you said..."

"I know, it was a desperate call."

"What about the others?!" She asked.

"I don't know."

"Tell Jason to lead the monster here."

"Why?!"

"Trust me."

"Jason, lead the monster here!" I said.

"Are you crazy?!"

"It's Elena's idea."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Elena."

He flew away, a minute later he came back with the monster following him.

"What now?!" He asked.

"Elena?" I asked.

"I'll take care of it."

She ran straight to it, then the monster started acting weirdly...and it exploded, leaving monster dust on all of us. Elena came back as if nothing happened.

"That was fun." She said.

The group came towards me.

"What on earth was that?!"

"That was me." Elena said.

"Elena, they can't hear you." I said.

"That was Elena?!"

"Yes." I said.

"But, she's dead!"

"Linked together, remember?"

"But how can she do that?"

I shrugged.

"We have to tell everyone, this is a big deal!"

"You're not telling anyone, we weren't even gonna tell you guys."

"Fine."

"Elena, what did you tell me that was dangerous...besides the monster?" I asked.

"The elements, there's something wrong with them. As if they're out of control."

"Elements?" I asked.

"What is she saying?" Annabeth asked.

"Something about the elements."

"Wait, is it about the stone of elements?"

"The what?" She asked.

"It's right here." Annabeth said.

She took a book out of her pocket, and opened it.

"The stone of elements...guys, look at the picture."

I looked at it and it was Elena's necklace.

"My necklace?" Elena asked.

"Your dad gave you the stone of elements?!" I asked.

"I didn't know it was that powerful!"

"Where is it?" Piper asked.

"It's in my body." Elena said.

"How many times am I going to tell you, they can't hear you!" I said.

"A million." She said.

Percy laughed.

"She hasn't changed." He said.

"The necklace is on her body." Annabeth said.

"Thank you!" Elena said.

"I think I'm regretting this decision." I said.

"Hey!"

"Just kidding."

"Well, let's go."

"Where's Elena's body?" I asked.

"Percy wanted to preserve it. So, we placed it in a crystal box. In a part of the forest, close to the beach."

"Can you take us there?"

"Yeah."

We walked and Elena and I were laughing.

She looked forward and frowned.

"What?" I asked.

I looked where she looked and saw her body in a crystal box.

"We're here." Percy said.

Elena walked closer to the box.

"Wow, I never even thought I would ever see my own dead body." She said.

"I'm sorry, Elena." I said.

I placed my hand on her shoulder. Percy walked closer.

"Is this where she is?" He asked.

I nodded, he carefully placed his hand where she was.

"Can you feel her?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded, Elena hugged him.

"I miss you too." He said.

"Let's get the necklace." Annabeth said.

Jason and Frank opened the lid, and I tried to get the necklace but it didn't let me.

"Ow." I said.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"It doesn't let me touch it."

"Let me try." Elena said.

Elena tried to touch it and nothing happened, she grabbed it.

"Got it."

She gave it to me.

"No, this is yours." I said.

I gave it back. She puts it on, and her eyes turned to their normal color. While her rest of the body was grey.

"Woah." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Your eyes..."

"Huh?"

"Does anyone have a mirror?" I asked.

"I do." Piper said.

She handed me the mirror, Elena looked at herself.

"Wow, my eyes..."

"Elena, I can see you!" Percy said.

"What?"

"I can see you in the mirror."

"Really?" Elena said.

"I can't hear you, but I can read your lips."

"That's awesome!"

We all smiled. It was nice, finally having friends. People who cared about me...We all went to sleep.

_~Two days later~_

I went to the dinning pavilion, and ate. Elena sat with me, since nobody could see her.

"Why don't we have another adventure after this." Elena asked.

"Yeah, that would be awesome."

Hazel looked at me.

"Are you two talking?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Oh, hey Elena." She said.

Delancey came walking towards me.

"Hey, I heard that friend of yours died. So I thought to forgive you, and now you can be my boyfriend!"

"No, thanks." I said.

I kept eating.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You heard me."

I stood up and walked away.

"You can't walk away from me!"

"I just did."

"Who does that girl think she is?" Elena asked.

"Don't know, don't care."

"This is not over."

The girl threw some sort of dust, which made me feel attracted to her.

I stopped walking, I turned and went towards her. She was beautiful, now that I think about it.

"I'll be your boyfriend." I said.

"Nico, what are you doing?!" Elena asked.

"I love you." I said to Delancey.

"I love you too!" She said back.

"What did you do to him?!" Elena shouted.

Delancey and I walked away together.

"Nico, come back!"

I ignored her and kept talking with Delancey.

**Percy's POV:**

I was eating in my table when something moved my cup and spilled my blue cherry-coke.

"Elena!" I said.

Something rustled my hair.

"What is it?" I asked.

She pushed my out of my seat.

"Okay, you want me to go somewhere?"

She kept pushing me.

"I know how to walk! Just show me the way."

A line started tracing itself on the ground, I followed it.

It led me towards the cabins, until I saw Nico making out with another girl.

"I came all this way for this! Are you jealous?" I asked.

She kicked me.

"Okay sorry, what is it then?"

She started drawing a lot of things in the floor, I couldn't understand it.

"I don't get it." I said.

I started thinking.

"Wait, let's go to my cabin."

I walked to my cabin, and stood in the mirror. I saw Elena there.

"What is it?"

She started talking, this is what I understood since she was in mute.

"Nico, potion, love..." She said.

"Are you telling me, that the girl that was with Nico gave him a potion that made him fall in love with her?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Oh, that makes sense."

We walked outside, and saw the group.

"Hey guys."

"Percy, Nico is making out with that girl." Annabeth said.

"How? If they had a fight, like a month ago I think." Leo said.

"A fight?"

"Yeah, I was there. Elena and Nico were fighting that day."

"Oh...I think this is my fault." Hazel said.

"Why?" Frank asked.

"I told Nico to date her, I didn't know it would end up like this."

"That girl gave him a love potion."

"What?!" Piper asked.

"That's what Elena told me."

"Are you sure she's not jealous?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm sure."

"Well, are we supposed to do something?" Jason asked.

There was a basketball on the floor, and it caught fire.

"Elena, calm down! We'll take care of it." I said.

"I like her way of thinking." Leo said.

We went towards the two of them making out.

"Break it out please, we need to talk to Nico."

"I'll come back, okay?" Nico told her.

"Well hurry up, I'm waiting." She said.

We dragged Nico away.

"What the Hades dude!" I said.

"I'm in love." He said.

"No you're not." Piper said.

"You guys wouldn't understand."

He looked right next to me, Elena was probably there and she slapped him.

"Elena, you're supposed to be backing me up on this!" Nico said.

"Snap out of it!" Annabeth said.

She snapped her fingers.

"Are you trying to do some sort of a magic trick?" He asked.

"Piper, how do you snap out of a love potion?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, then we keep those two apart."

"No!"

Nico started walking away.

"You're not going anywhere." I said.

"Try me." He said.

Thalia appeared out of nowhere and knocked Nico with a pan.

"Did I miss something?" She asked.

"No, not at all."

We took Nico, and went to the treehouse.

"Let's wait 'till he wakes up."

We all waited, until it was night. I heard a tiny bell ring, it was probably Elena. We went to Nico's room.

"Ow, my head." He said.

"So, are you feeling okay now?" I asked.

"Where's Delancey?"

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"I love her."

Elena kicked a box nearby.

"It's okay, we'll figure it out." I said.

Annabeth entered the room.

"Hey, did it work?" She asked.

"Nope."

"I'm gonna go, I need to see Delancey." Nico said.

"Lol, nope." I said.

We had tied his arms on the tree.

"What the...?!"

"You don't love Delancey, she gave you a potion so you would fall in love with her." I said.

"That's impossible, I love her!"

"You don't!"

"I do."

"Think. Think really hard, do you really like a girl like that. That doesn't care about anything..."

"Insults your best friend..." Leo said.

"And has nothing in common with you." Jason said.

"I-I don't love her?"

"Good." I said.

We all left him there with Elena, and went to our cabins to sleep.

_~Next Day~_

**Nico's POV:**

I woke up, and Elena was looking at me angrily.

"Are you okay now?" She asked.

"What?"

"Do you still love Delancey?"

"What?! No!"

"Thank the gods!"

She hugged me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Love potion."

"That stuff that Delancey threw at me?"

"Yep, pretty much."

She started untying me.

"Why am I tied up?" I asked.

"You wanted to see Delancey so badly, we had to tie you up."

"What did I do?"

"Well, let's see. You started making out with Delancey..."

"Wait what?!"

"Yeah, wasn't a good view."

"I can't live with myself right now."

"You'll figure it out."

**To be continued...**


	13. Boys night out with Elena

**A/N: Since it's Christmas, or Godmas, I'll post two chapters Today...this is the second one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Elena.**

* * *

_~One hour later~_

**Nico's POV:**

Today everyone was crazy, Annabeth wanted the wedding to be perfect.

I walked with Elena to see if we could help with something. We saw Annabeth talking to some Hephaestus kids.

"Hey Annabeth, can we help?" I asked.

"We?" She asked.

"Elena and I."

"Oh right, I forgot. But yeah sure, you can start by making sure the decorations are set. And also, check if the cake is ready!"

She kept writing in her notepad.

"Let's go, Elena."

We walked towards some nymphs, who were making the decorations.

"Are the decorations ready?" I asked.

"Totally! We got every single color, as ordered." One of them said.

"And we also added some smell to them!" Another said.

"Yes! The smell of strawberries everywhere!"

"I love strawberries." Elena said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Would you mind taking these to Annabeth?" The nymph said.

She handed me the decorations.

"What is this?! They don't have glitter!" Elena said.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"Just give them to me."

I handed her the decors, and she walked to the Poseidon cabin.

She later came back with the decorations, except they were filled with glitter.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked.

We went towards Annabeth.

"Here are the decorations."

"Why do they have a lot of glitter?" She asked.

"That was Elena..." I said.

"Elena!" She said.

"I couldn't help it!"

"At least they're pretty, good job. Now, go check on the cake."

We went into the Big House, into the kitchen.

"Hello, we need to check in the cake." I said.

"I only see one of you." The person said.

"Did I say we? Oh, I meant me."

"Alright, the cake it's fine. Lemon flavor, as requested."

"Lemon?!" Elena and I asked.

"Yes, lemon."

"Chocolate is better!" We said.

"Fine, we'll change it to chocolate!"

We both went back to Annabeth.

"We checked on the cake, they said it's fine."

"Thanks. Here, go help yourselves."

She gave us some cash. We both looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"With the fact that we're linked to each other, yes."

We nodded at the same time.

_~Five minutes later~_

We were eating at McDonalds.

"So, I'm guessing you won't be able to put on the dress I chose for you."

"Actually, my body is wearing it. So, I'm wearing it too."

I didn't even realized it but it was true, she had it on all this time. I just didn't notice.

"Oh..."

"Well, finish eating so we can go back to camp."

I finished eating and we went back to camp. We met up with Percy.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"Elena and I just ate McDonalds." I said.

"Ghosts can eat?"

"Since we're linked, everything I eat becomes her food."

"But you can't eat unhealthy stuff."

"Why not?"

"It's actually delicious." Elena said.

"See, Elena likes it." I said.

"Elena, you can't eat that stuff. It's not good for you."

"I'm dead for the gods sake!"

"Elena, he can't hear you. Let me say it...She's dead for the gods sake!"

"I know, but I don't care."

Annabeth came towards us.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing." We all said.

"Anyway, we need to start giving out invitations." Annabeth said.

"Actually, I already did." Percy said.

"You did?!" She asked.

"What? I can't be responsible for once!"

"No."

"Okay fine, I had a little help..."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, maybe a big help! But I still did it."

"Seaweed brain."

They both walked away.

"What do we do now?" Elena asked.

I shrugged. We ended up going to the stables.

"Hey, it's Moonlight!" Elena said.

All the horses whinnied.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked.

"They can see me, and they already knew I was dead."

"Oh."

Elena walked over to Moonlight.

"Hey Moonlight, did you miss me?" She asked.

The horse whinnied.

"What does he say?" I asked.

"Give me your hand."

She took my hand and touched Moonlight's head. Then I heard him.

"How are you alive?! The other horses told me you died!"

"I know, but I'm here now." Elena said.

"Golly, I thought I was gonna get a new owner!"

"Well, you still have to."

"But why, you're here!"

"But I'm dead, nobody can see me. Except for Nico."

"But-but..."

"It's okay, I'll make sure you get a good owner."

"Who?"

"Nico."

"Huh?" I asked.

"If I can't have him, I want you to keep him."

"The creepy guy, no way!" The horse said.

"He's not creepy once you get to meet him." Elena said.

"Fine."

Elena looked at me.

"Can you take care of him?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course."

A camper came towards us.

"Annabeth is calling you."

"Thanks."

We walked to where she was.

"What is it, Annabeth?" I asked.

"Make sure you have everything set."

"Sure..."

We went into my cabin.

"Elena, I'm going to take a shower. So don't follow me, okay?"

"Okay."

I took some clothes and entered my bathroom. Yes, we have bathrooms in our cabins now.

I took a shower and put on my pajamas.

"That was fast." Elena said.

"It's not like I was going to take a whole hour." I said.

"Let's go to sleep, goodnight." Elena said.

"Um...where are you going to sleep?" I asked.

"The floor, I guess."

"No, you can sleep on my bed."

"Whatever you say."

We both went to sleep.

_~Next day~_

I woke up, and Elena wasn't there.

"Elena?" I asked.

I started changing clothes. When I already took my shirt and pants off, Elena entered the room. We both started screaming. Percy, Jason, Frank and Leo came running through the door.

"What happened? Woah, Nico put some clothes on!" Percy said.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

I pointed at Elena.

"Wait, Elena's here?!"

"I'm sorry! Again!" She said.

"Is she looking?"

"Elena, don't look!" I said.

She covered her eyes.

"This is the second time this happens!" I said.

"This happened before?!" Frank asked.

"It was an accident!" I said.

"At least you have girls coming inside your cabin!" Leo said.

"That's not funny!"

"Elena, can you leave?" Percy asked.

"I can't see!" She said.

"She can't see." I said.

"Then, help her!"

"Elena, move to the left." I said.

She crashed into the wall.

"Not your left, my left!"

"Okay!"

She moved to my left, and entered the bathroom. I walked over there and closed the door.

"Good, now put some clothes on!"

"Sorry!"

I took my clothes and put them on.

"Let's go." Percy said.

"Where?"

"Percy wanted to sneak up on Annabeth to see her." Jason said.

"But isn't she with the girls?" I asked.

"I know but I still wanted to see her."

"If Elena finds out what you're doing, she won't let you."

"Then she doesn't need to know."

"Too late."

Elena came out of the bathroom.

"Percy freaking Jackson! You are NOT doing what I think you're doing!" She shouted.

I touched her shoulder.

"Hey, they can't hear you." I said.

"I know, that's why I'm mad!"

I laughed.

"Fine. You win, Elena." I said.

"Well, what do we do?" Leo asked.

"We are having a boys night out." Percy said.

"With Elena." I added.

"Yeah...with Elena."

"But how is that a 'boys' night out if a girl is coming with us?" Leo asked.

"Wow, thanks Leo." Elena said.

"Don't listen to him, Elena." I said.

"Anyway, let's go." Percy said.

We all went to Percy's apartment. Percy knocked on the door and it was opened by Paul Blofis.

"Hey Percy, come in!"

We all came in.

"Hey Paul, where's mom?" Percy asked.

"She's with Annabeth."

"Oh. So, you can come with us to our boys night out!"

"I think I'm a bit old for that."

"Nah, it'll be fun!"

"Alright, but I'm driving the car."

"Oh, and Paul?"

"Yes?"

"We sort of have a girl coming with us."

"Then how is this a boys night out, then?"

"That's what I said!" Leo said.

"She and I can't get separated." I said.

"You two must be madly in love."

"Actually, we literally can't be separated."

"Where is she?"

"She's right here."

I pointed next to me.

"She's invisible?"

"No, she's dead. She and I got our souls linked."

"Oh, well I'm not an expert at all that. So let's keep going."

We got in the car and got to a bar.

"Percy, I'm not supposed to be here." I said.

"I know, but you're not going drink anything of that stuff."

"What about you?"

"I got my license."

"Okay."

I sat in one of the stools with Elena.

"I'm sorry you had to come." I said.

"There was no other option."

We looked at Percy and the guys.

"They'll be fine." I said.

"I know, I wouldn't let anything happen to them."

"Yeah."

_~One hour later~_

_"_Elena, where are you?!" I shouted.

"I'm here."

"Have you found them yet?"

"No, where's Paul?"

"Paul, come over here!"

Paul came over to us.

"Nico, what's wrong?"

"Where's Percy and the guys?"

"They're all outside, c'mon."

He lead us outside, the moon was almost full. We saw Percy and the guys in a table laughing.

"Oh thank the gods!" Elena said.

"Percy, we're tired. Can we leave?" I asked.

"Alright. Let's go, guys."

We left back to Percy's apartment.

"That was fun." Jason said.

"Yeah, I had a blast." Leo said.

"I agree with Valdez." Frank said.

"Percy?"

Sally was standing in the doorway.

"Sally, how did it go?" Paul asked.

"It was amazing or 'cool' like you people say it these days."

"I'll stay with amazing." Elena said.

I laughed.

"Oh, hello Nico." Sally said.

"Mom." Percy said.

"Yes, Percy?"

"Remember that girl, you wanted to meet."

"Oh yes, she was your sister and her name was Elena."

"Yeah, well...she died."

"Oh dear. What happened?"

"Monster attack. But it's okay, she's here."

"I thought when people died, they went to the Underworld."

"Yeah, but she and I got our souls linked." I said.

"Is she here now?"

"Yes."

Elena moved one of the books in a table.

"Don't be scared, that's Elena."

"Hello, Elena." Sally said.

"Hi." Elena said.

"She says hi." I said.

"Guys, l think we need to go back to camp." Jason said.

"Good idea."

We said our goodbyes, and left back to camp. We went to our cabins to sleep.

**To be continued...**


	14. Saying goodbye

**A/N: This is my last chapter. But don't worry, the adventure is not over...**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for Elena.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I woke up excitedly. Today was the day, when I get to marry Percy. My seaweed brain!

I got up, brushed my teeth and Piper, Hazel and Sally came to pick me up.

We were staying in a hotel, we all went to have breakfast.

Later, we went to the spa to get our hair done...I wondered what the guys were doing.

**Percy's POV:**

Oh man, me and the guys were having a water ballon fight.

"Guys, shouldn't we get ready for the wedding?" Jason asked.

"Yeah..."

I threw a ballon at his face.

"Oh, it's so on!"

We kept playing, until all the balloons popped.

"Elena!" I said.

Nico came towards us.

"Well, she's angry...again."

"That's your problem, she can't just interrupt our water ballon fight!" I said.

He looked to his left, and sighed.

"Elena, calm down...I know, just stop screaming at me!"

"What does she want?" I asked.

"You need to get ready for the wedding, she says Annabeth's on her way here."

"Fine, c'mon guys."

We went to take a shower and got dressed. I heard cheering outside, and I checked to see what it was.

I looked at Half-Blood hill and see a car parking itself. It was Annabeth!

"Annabeth!"

I started running towards her, but something stopped me.

"Elena, can you stop it!" I said.

The guys came out.

"What's going on?" Frank asked.

I pointed at the car, which I could see the girls exiting...but I didn't see Annabeth.

"I don't see her." I said.

"That's because you're not supposed to."

I turned and saw Nico, he looked weird with his tuxedo.

"Elena says she's at camp, but hidden."

"Alright, why don't we wait?"

"Sure." We all said.

_~One hour later~_

**Nico's POV:**

"Elena, why are you acting like this?" I asked

She's been angry ever since we woke up, I don't know what's wrong with her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Why are you so angry?"

"I don't know, it's just that...people can't see me, and I can't talk to them. No matter what I do, I can't."

"You can talk to me."

"I know, I just wish I never died in the first place."

"We don't make those decisions, it's The Fates."

"But did I deserve this?"

"I don't know."

She sat down and looked down.

"Why don't you go with Annabeth and the girls?"

"We can't get separated."

"I'll risk the pain."

"What? But Nico, I can't do that."

"It's okay, go."

She hugged me and ran away. I felt a little pain, but I was okay.

"Hey Nico, did Elena calm down?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, she left."

"Where?"

"To where Annabeth and the girls are."

"Wait, you're connected!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Maybe you can see what she sees!"

"No, I'm not going to be your Annabeth detector!"

"Please!" He pleaded.

"No!"

I walked away, and Percy kept following me.

"Just leave me alone!" I said.

I walked faster.

"Nico, I'm sorry."

I stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"I said I'm sorry."

I kept walking to the forest, I forgot Elena wasn't with me until I felt the pain on my chest getting worse.

I fell in the floor.

"Elena..."

I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. Where was Elena?!

"Elena!"

The pain got unbearable, until it just...stopped. I stood up.

"Elena?"

I looked around but I didn't see her.

"She must be close."

I kept looking around and I found myself at camp. Percy came over to me.

"C'mon, we're starting."

He dragged me to the beach, where everything was decorated. Poseidon was there...and Athena, but she didn't look too happy.

I also saw Sally and Paul they were talking to another man with two kids and a woman.

We all got to our places and the music started.

Annabeth came and walked over to Percy...and Chiron was the preach?

He started saying some words and they repeated them and all that, I wasn't listening. I was too busy looking for Elena, she wasn't here...why wasn't she here?  
_  
~Five hours later~_

The wedding finished and Percy and Annabeth went on a cruise ship. They're not going to be here in a while.

It was night and I still haven't found Elena, she was probably at the treehouse.

I went to the treehouse and she wasn't there, maybe she was in my cabin. I went to my cabin and she wasn't there either, maybe where her body is? I went over there and nothing...where on Gaea was she?!

"Elena! Where are you?!" I shouted.

"Nico?"

Hazel walked towards me.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I can't find Elena..."

"What do you mean, you can't find her?"

"I don't see her."

"Don't you think...she left."

"Left?"

"Did something happen today?"

"I told her to go with you guys, and she went to far..."

"Wait, you separated!"

"No, it only hurt but then it stopped..."

"Nico, there was a reason you couldn't get separated."

"Because it hurts?"

"No, because if you do. Your link breaks, and Elena..."

"What?! But that can't be, maybe she's somewhere else."

"I wouldn't be sure about that, Nico."

"But-but...she can't leave. What's going to happen to her?"

"I don't know, maybe she'll go to Elysium or reborn..."

"No..."

I got on my knees, and put my head in my hands. Hazel hugged me, and it started raining.

"Nico, we have to go."

We went to my cabin, and I sat on my bed...what am I supposed to do now?

"Are you okay?" Hazel asked.

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Nico, I know this must be hard for you."

I didn't say anything.

"I mean, you brought me back to life."

"I know, but you were different."

"Don't you think Elena was different too?"

"She still is..."

"Then why don't you..."

"I can't, Hades told me so."

"Dad can be so complicated sometimes."

"Wait, Persephone..."

"What about her?"

"She can help me."

"How exactly?"

"When I took Elena to the Underworld, Persephone wanted Elena to stay so she had company...and now that she's dead, she might help me."

"She better not turn you into another flower again."

"I know, I'll be careful."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I stood up and went to the Underworld, I entered my dad's castle.

"Persephone!" I called.

"Who called me?"

She walked in the room.

"I did." I said.

"Why?"

"I know we've never been the 'friendly' type, but I need your help."

"You need my help?"

"Please, it's Elena."

"She decided to not be your friend, I already know why."

"No, she's dead."

"And nobody told me?! Hades!"

Hades came.

"Yes, my love?" He asked.

"Why didn't you tell me Elena died?!"

"I didn't think it was important..."

"Ugh! You always do this!"

"It's not my fault."

"You know what? I think Poseidon and Zeus make better husbands than you!"

"Actually, no." I said.

"If you keep going like this, I won't help you." Persephone said.

"Help him? Why are you helping him for?" Hades asked.

"It's none of your business, now why don't you go with your dead servants. Did they knew Elena died?"

"Yes..." Hades whispered.

"I heard that!"

Hades ran away.

"Now, do you know where she is?" She asked.

"Uh...gone?"

"What do you mean by 'gone'?"

"Hades linked our souls together..."

"I'm going to have a little talk with him, later."

"And we got separated." I continued.

"Oh...but if you get separate, she reborns automatically."

"She's reborn?!"

"Well, in a different way of course. She doesn't bath in the river Lethe, and she gets to remember her past."

"Meaning she remembers what happens now?"

"No, all of her past selves."

"Oh no."

"This is why Hades doesn't links people's souls."

"Where do you think she's reborn?"

"It can't be that far..."

"What about, she being a demigod?"

"She'll become mortal, and she'll still have the age she has now."

"Gods..."

I ran away, I had to tell the guys about this.

_~One hour later~_

**Percy's POV:**

I was in my honey-moon with Annabeth on a cruise ship, everything was going okay until I got an Iris-message.

"Hello?" I said.

"Percy! Elena's reborn!" The guys said.

I looked at Annabeth, who was sleeping.

"How?" I asked.

"Nico got separated from her at the wedding." Hazel said.

"What?!"

"We know, she could be anywhere!" Leo said.

"We'll be right there!"

"No, you two relax. It's your honey-moon." Piper said.

"How can I relax now, if I just found out that my sister is reborn!" I said.

"But she'll just be mortal, with the age she has now." Nico said.

"So, she won't be a baby?"

"No."

"Is she going to remember us?"

"I don't know...but she will remember her ancestors, I think."

All of this was confusing.

"Just stay there, okay?" They said.

"Okay."

I ended the message.

"Oh gods." I said.

**Back to Nico's POV:**

Well, Elena was gone. I might not even see her again... I entered my cabin and went to sleep. I had a dream that night:

I was in a school. The ring belled and I saw lots of teenagers going inside, so I followed. I found myself in a classroom, where the teacher was teaching a class...I think it was spanish, since I barely understood what the teacher was saying.

"Bueno, clase. Hoy estaremos aprendiendo los saludos... Okay, class. Today we'll be learning greetings." She translated.

The class started snickering.

"Ms. Rose?" The teacher said.

The teacher looked at a girl. She was sitting in the back of the class, drawing something in a notebook. The girl looked up, and I saw Elena.

"Elena!"

I ran over to her, but she didn't see me.

"Oh sorry, Ms. Lopez." Elena said.

"In spanish."

"Lo siento, Señora Lopez."

"Muy bien."

"Elena..." I said.

She looked at me directly.

"Wake up." She said.

I woke up in my bed. Was that really her?

I walked outside and went to the beach. I stared at the ocean, one day I'll find her...but now, I had to wait.

**The end...or is it?**


End file.
